


Where There's a Will

by Kiki_The_Ink



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angsty Allison & Alisha Sibling bonding, Angsty Klaus & Nathan Sibling bonding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just Wholesome Bonding in General, Wholesome Allison & Alisha Sibling bonding, Wholesome Allison & Klaus Sibling bonding, Wholesome Allison & Vanya Sibling bonding, Wholesome Klaus & Nathan Sibling bonding, Wholesome Klaus & Vanya Sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Ink/pseuds/Kiki_The_Ink
Summary: What better way to celebrate the end of the Apocalypse than the reading of your fathers will? Hooray! And of course it's complete with cryptic instructions about Klaus and Allison's surprise siblings with super powers in England.





	1. The Will

It was officially the day after the Apocalypse, and everyone was alive. Not necessarily well, or happy, but they were alive. The Apocalypse was also not necessarily averted, since Vanya was still alive, and training to use her powers properly. Her siblings, namely Luther, Five and Allison, were keeping an eye on her, and helping her with her new powers, which was actually working pretty well. So, as of right now, the Apocalypse has been prevented. 

And what better way to celebrate than to read their deadbeat, abusive asshole of a fathers will! Fun.

Pogo was sat in Reginald's seat of his office. His face was one of discomfort, as if the chair was made from hot coals that he could barely sit on. Pogo still had respect for their father, even if all off the children, including Luther, had lost theirs. And to Pogo, sitting in his chair was a violation of that respect. 

Luther sat directly across from Pogo, barely squished into an armchair that had been pulled up. Allison sat in a matching chair to his left, an image of poise and sophistication as always. The same couldn't be said for Klaus, who was strewn across his own armchair to the right of Luther, his feet crossed at the ankles on Luther's head rest. Five had to sit on kitchen chair, not that he really cared. He didn't even want to be there, since their father may not have anticipated Five's return, so the likely hood of him being in the will was as high as Vanya's. Vanya stood just to the left of Allison, her hands shoved down deep into her jacket pocket, Diego leaning against the wall beside her, twirling a knife into his gloved fingertip. Ben sat cross legged on the floor, but he had been nagging Klaus all day so Klaus didn't feel bad. 

Pogo cleared his throat, using his forefinger to gently lift open the will. "Thank you, everyone, for coming. I know these past few days have been, a lot of work on all of you, but I'm sure that your father-"

"We don't care," Diego interrupted. "Can you get to the part where Luther gets everything?"

Luther turned in his seat to defend Reginald, but catching himself before he said anything, turned back and glared down at the blackened fingertips poking out from his gloves. 

Pogo stiffened, and looked back down to the paper. "In the event of my death, I, Reginald Hargreeves, relinquish all of my royalties, possessions, fortune and property... to my legal son, Number One,"

Luther's jaw clenched when he heard his name called out. He knew it was coming, everyone did, as evident from Diego's head lolling back with a smirk, Five rolling his eyes and everyone else making no change in expression what so ever. But yet, even in death, he was just number. 

Just as everyone was about to stand and leave, Pogo opened a draw in the desk, and continued. "I also leave instructions for my assistant... Pogo..." Pogo took a moment to regain his composure before pressing forth. "To present these files, to Numbers Three and Four," Pogo placed to large envelopes on the desk in front of him. 

Allison's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Pogo with a cocked head, as if asking him to explain further. Klaus, however, launched himself forward to snatch the envelope, flipping it over to examine it. Slowly, Allison reached forward and took her envelope, slipping the file out of it. 

Luther, Vanya and Diego all not-so-subtly leaned over Allison's shoulder as she opened the file. Klaus plopped back down into his chair, tearing open his own envelope, Ben slipping behind him while Five watched from the sidelines. 

Allison's finger traced over the photograph of a young, dark skinned woman clipped to the file, before scooting it aside. The file contained pretty much everything on the woman, Jasmine Daniels. Date of birth, health records, blood type -

How much she sold Allison for. The figures Allison had never let herself try to contemplate were printed right there in front of her. Her exact worth, according to Reginald and her own biological mother. 

Babies were pretty cheap, apparently. 

"Why would Dad want us to know about our mothers?" She asked, looking up at Pogo, and then to Klaus. Klaus swallowed thickly, before his eyes fluttered up to look at his siblings. "I.. I have a little brother?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

"What?" Allison said, getting up to look over Klaus' shoulder. He had turned to the last page, which held a photograph of a young man, more of a boy really, with a startling resemblance to Klaus, only his cheeks were slightly more filled out and his hair was curlier. Nathan Young. There was a form filled out, just like the mother's one, but also a juvenile criminal record. 

And powers. Like Klaus, Nathan could see the dead. 

Allison, not bothering to read the rest of the file, quickly thumbed her way to the back of her own. And, just as she expected (or feared) clipped to the back of the file was a photograph of girl, who, while didn't share exact similarities like Klaus and Nathan, still shared some features like their cheekbones and noses. And tight curls of their hair, which was chin length and clipped back. Alisha. 

She too had a juvenile criminal record, for drunk driving, and was serving community service. She also had powers, the ability to manipulate people with touch, which had been 'amplified' by a storm? How was that the weirdest thing Allison had ever heard? 

With a quick glance into Klaus' file again, she saw that Nathan and Alisha were serving in the same community centre. Allison closed the file again, holding it dow by her side. 

"I can't believe this," Allison said. "I have a sister. A-a biological sister?" She looked at Pogo. "Did you know about this?"

Pogo's eyes were wide, and his lower lip hung open slightly. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Allison, I had no idea. I knew those files told of your mothers, but I didn't know anything about siblings," 

Diego pushed himself off the wall, and strode towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Allison called. 

"Will doesn't mention me," He said, giving a half assed wave as he left. 

"Yeah, is there anything else we're waiting here for?" Five asked, and when Pogo shook his head, portal jumped out of the room. Allison turned to look at Luther and Vanya. Vanya shrugged. 

"I'll stay if you want me to," She said. Allison nodded with a smile. Luther nodded too, and moved his hand to take hers, but again, stopped himself, instead choosing to rest it on the arm rest. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Luther asked. 

"Go see them, obviously," Allison replied. 

"Obviously?" Klaus asked. "No, not obviously,"

"Come on Klaus, it's your brother," Allison said. 

"I don't even want to see my brothers here! If I had a choice I wouldn't see Ben," Klaus folded his arms, before snapping his head around to an empty space and throwing up the middle finger. Luther rolled his eyes, but Vanya struggled to hide her smile. 

Allison jabbed a finger at Nathan's photograph. "Look at him Klaus, he can talk to the dead, he's got a criminal record, he's on a fast track to ending up like you, do you want that?" 

Klaus' eyes narrowed, and he scoffed. "God forbid, right?" 

Allison closed her eyes. "Klaus, that's not what-" 

"Look, the last thing this kid needs is for me to rock up at his doorstep, like a Jehovah's Witness, preaching to him about all the good choices I clearly haven't made," Klaus stood up. "You do what you want with your sister, but I'm going to do the decent thing and keep him as far away from this middle-class pack of crazies as I can," And with that, Klaus marched out of the office. 

Allison sighed and slid down into Klaus' chair, Vanya rounding the other side and taking the kitchen stool. "Don't let it get to you. Withdrawal, probably," Vanya said. 

Allison rubbed her temples and pressed her tongue against her cheek. "I still went too far," 

"We can talk about that later," Luther said, the natural authority he spoke with seeping back into his voice. "Where does your sister live? We can get a flight out tomorrow morning, if you want?"

"What? No, I can't," Allison said, shaking her head. "I can't just up and leave at a moments notice, I have a life, a daughter to think about," 

Luther stiffened. "Right," 

Allison looked back down at the picture of Alisha. It was from her Juvi file, so she looked properly pissed off, and a bit of her lip gloss was smeared. Allison licked at her lower lip, as if she was trying to rid the tatty gloss from her own face. "I don't know what to do. I mean, look at her. Klaus is right, if I go to meet her, would I only make things worse?" 

"Don't say that," Vanya said. 

"Why? It's true isn't it, I mean look what happened with Claire-"

"A mistake, we all make those Allison," Vanya said. "A mistake you learned from," 

"Vanya's right," Luther chipped in, a sentence Vanya never thought she'd hear him say. "You're a wonderful person Allison, your sister would be lucky to have you," 

"But, if you don't want to do this-" 

"No, I do," Allison said, interrupting Vanya. "Just not... Not now, I have to go to Claire first. I have to sort things out, let Patrick and the Social Services know what's going on," Her voice shook as she ended her sentence. Her lower lip wobbled, so she bit it to keep it steady. Luther reached out, and this time didn't pull back, taking Allison's hands in his. 

Allison took in a deep breath, and once she felt her throat was calm enough to steady her voice, she looked between Vanya and Luther. "Will you do something for me, while I'm away? Will you talk to Klaus?" 

Seeing Vanya's eyebrows furrow slightly, Allison continued. "Alisha and Nathan, Klaus' brother, work at the same community centre. When I see Alisha, there's a very high chance that I'll meet him too, and if that happens, I don't know if I can look him in the eye knowing Klaus doesn't want anything to do with him," 

Luther shifted and opened his mouth put Allison lifted a finger. "All I'm saying is talk to him. Just talk," 

"I'll try," Vanya said. "Me and Klaus, we went through some similar things so, I might be able to get through to him?" 

Allison nodded. "Thank you," 

"Give my regards to young Claire, Miss Allison," Pogo said, and Allison's head snapped up, having completely forgotten Pogo was even there. 

"I will, thank you," Allison said, again looking down at Alisha's photo. She flicked through the file, turning to look at her mothers photo too. Finally, Allison stood. 

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now," She said, her heels clacking on the floorboards as she left. 

"I'll go see if Klaus is ready to talk," Vanya said, leaving as well. Luther stood to follow, but Pogo stopped him. 

"I'm going to need your signature, Master Luther," He said, holding a pen out. "Just some legal requirements," 

"No," Luther said, his chest filling out instinctively. "No, I don't accept the way this is laid out, everything gets split equally. Including you and Mom," 

Pogo shook his head. "A kind gesture, but I cannot accept it," 

"Why?" Luther growled, a little harsher than he intended. "You stood by Dad, did everything he told you to, and you don't get anything? Just some more instructions?"

"I did stand by your father. Idly. I stood by and watched as he turned you and your siblings into his soldiers," Pogo said, and for once in Luther's life, he saw Pogo show an honest emotion not borne from blind loyalty. It took him by surprise, and his rapid blinking showed it, because Pogo turned his head down slightly. "I cannot defy your father. He made me and I am grateful but I know I don't deserve any retribution for it. However, once the possessions are in your name, you can do with them as you wish," Pogo lifted the pen once more. Luther clenched his jaw and took it. 

 

\---

Klaus was determined to stay clean. Clean, not sober, and no matter how many times Klaus had broken into Reginald's liquor cabinet, he was always overjoyed to see more replace it. So, of course, Klaus sprawled himself on the living room couch, a scotch on the rocks in hand. He tapped his finger on the glass. 

"Have you ever wondered if it's true you can read someone's personality based on their favourite drink? Because I think scotch on the rocks says 'Old timey sailor with too many war stories' more so than 'depressed sexy medium in a skirt',"

"Stop deflecting," Ben said. 

"Though I suppose that's why dry vodka is my second favourite-"

"Klaus!" Ben snapped, causing Klaus to sit up and smack the glass down on the table. 

"What? What do you want me to say Ben? Do you think that kid should meet this family, to have this," He gestured around him. "Inflicted on him?"

Ben pursed his lips. "Is that what you're afraid of? Or are you afraid of being responsible for a change?" 

"Ooh yeah, that's a good one," Klaus chuckled. "Me, being responsible? Can you imagine?"

"Klaus?" Vanya's voice called from the hallway. Klaus groaned and scooped up his drink again. Vanya spotted him through the doorway and made her way over. "Hey,"

"Hey," Klaus said. "What brings you down here?" He chirped sarcastically. 

"Well, there's no point in lying. Allison wants me to talk you into going to see your brother, Nathan?" 

Klaus nodded. Vanya took a glass from the cabinet and sat down beside him, pouring herself a glass. 

"You like scotch?"

"I've actually never tried it," She said, putting the glass to her lips and almost immediately grimacing. "Oh God," 

Klaus laughed and took the glass from her. "Here, I'll make a tolerable one for you,"

"Thanks," Vanya smiled as Klaus got up and went to the built in bar. "Do you mind if I...?" She gestured to the file discarded on the table. Klaus threw his arms in a 'couldn't care less' manner. Vanya gently pulled the file into her lap. "Wow," She said when she saw Nathan. "He looks just like you," Her voice trailed off as she read down the details of the file. "How much of this have you read?"

"Not much," Klaus admitted, sauntering back over with Vanya's drink. "Look, Vanya, nothing you can say will make me want to go see him, or my mother," He handed her the drink. 

"Okay," Vanya said. "I won't push it any further," 

"Really?" Klaus said, and Ben put his head in his hands in disappointment. 

"Yeah," She said, as if it was obvious. "You don't want to talk about it," 

Klaus smiled at her. 

"Can I ask something though?" She asked, and Klaus nodded with a pout. Vanya swallowed. "I never... I mean, I've heard Diego and Five mention Dave to you..."

Klaus shifted, his face turning from boredom to curiosity, as he waited for Vanya to finish. 

"I know, he was important to you, and that... he died... like I get it if you don't want to talk about it, I struggle to talk about you-know-who sometimes. Though I suppose that's... completely different," She looked up to see Klaus' sad eyes staring back at her. "Forget it, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, no it's okay," Klaus said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Dave is the one thing I could talk about forever,"

"Yeah?" Vanya said, a smile gracing her own lips. "Well, how did you meet?"

"He was the first man I laid eyes on when I landed in '68," Klaus said, his eyes turning dreamy. 

"Love at first sight," Vanya joked. 

"It was for me," Klaus said. "He was always so open, and carefree. He wasn't afraid of who he was, wasn't ashamed to call me his boyfriend. I would give anything to trade places with him," Klaus licked his lips and hung his head. "I haven't been able to conjure him yet. I don't know why," 

"I'm so sorry," Vanya said, her hand reaching up. Ben clenched his fists, silently begging for her to touch him, just put her hand on his shoulder, that's all, but she pulled her hands back down to her lap. He silently pushed his fists into his knees. 

Klaus reached for his drink and knocked it back, pouring out another scotch. 

"You know I always admired how open and carefree you were," Vanya said, before humming. "Are," She corrected. 

Klaus snorted. "Admired? You admired me?"

"I admired an aspect of you, don't get carried away," She said, but Klaus smiled anyway. "I know it's hard, to let people in," Vanya said. "But you have to try. Even if your first time burned you," 

Klaus didn't say anything, his eyes lowered as he mulled over what Vanya had said. He hadn't anticipated Vanya to be so good at reading him. She must have picked up a few things from her therapist. 

"And besides," Vanya placed the file into Klaus' lap. "Something tells me you didn't read the 'immortal' part of Nathan's biography," 

Klaus frowned, skimming through the file's contents as Vanya took the first sip of her drink. She blinked, surprised at how Klaus had managed to make it taste nice. 

"A storm filled with a unique electrical surge struck the area, amplifying the boy's powers to allow immortality," Klaus read out. His eyes flickered over to Ben, before turning to Vanya. She cocked her head slightly, and raised her drink.

"This is really good by the way," 

Klaus couldn't help put laugh and raised his own glass. 

"To fixing years of childhood trauma?" She said.

"To fixing years of childhood trauma," Klaus said, clinking his glass with hers. They knocked their drinks back, slapping the glasses on the table.


	2. Airplane Prices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and liked (And bookmarked!) I honestly didn't expect this much traction but I've been giddy the whole time writing this! I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story so far!!!

"Mommy!" Claire cried, running into her Allison's arms as soon as she saw her. Allison immediately lifted her into her arms.

"Oh hi sweetie, oh I missed you," She said, kissing her cheek and hugging her tight.

"I missed you too Mommy. Can you come home yet?" Allison gave Claire a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I can't. Not for too long,"

"But why not?"

Allison licked her lips nervously.

"Mommy still has a lot of work to do, Claire," Patrick said, giving Allison a glare. Allison threw one back, just as fierce.

"Did you see Spaceboy!?" She cried excitedly, making Allison smile as she put her back down.

"I did! He said he was incredibly happy to have a niece like you to look up to him,"

"Can I meet him!?" She bounced up and down. Allison looked up at Patrick, who folded his arms at the door.

"Well, he really wants to meet you. But it's up to Daddy,"

Claire spun. "Please can I meet Spaceboy!? Please Daddy, please Daddy please!"

Patrick's face blanched and he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... we'll see honey,"

"Please!"

"I told you, we'll see," He said sternly, and Claire pouted. Her cheeks grew bright red, and Allison could tell she would throw a tantrum if they weren't careful. She threw an uneasy glance at the social worker sitting in the corner, her pen against paper.

Allison crouched down. "Claire, come on over here, I have to tell you something really important,"

Claire turned back to Allison, and stomped over to her mother. Patrick narrowed his eyes at her, but Allison ignored it. She pulled Claire onto her knee.

"Mom found out something amazing yesterday," Allison said, noticing the red in Claire's cheeks already dying down. "I found out, that I have another sister,"

"You did? So I have another Aunty?"

"Yep," Allison smiled, taking note at how Patrick stiffened and looked at the Social Worker. Allison smirked internally. She'd already told the Social Workers everything, and they've already cleared her visit to Alisha, given that she was, biologically, Claire's family too.

She shouldn't be feeling happy at Patrick's anger, but she couldn't help herself, with the amount of pain and grief he put her through.

"When I meet Spaceboy, can I meet her too?" Claire asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Patrick grit his teeth.

"The thing is Claire, she doesn't know who I am yet," Allison explained. "I have to go tell her about all of us first. So Mommy's going to be gone a little while longer this time. Is that okay?"

Claire pouted again, but nodded. "I don't like it when you go away,"

Allison took in a deep breath and waited for the tears that pricked at her eyes to simmer down again. "I know, sweetie, I know, I hate it too," She said, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Claire's ear. "But Mommy has to do this. Because family is the most important thing in the world, you know that right?"

Claire nodded. "Next time you have to stay for longer though, okay?"

Allison nodded, clenching her jaw to stop it from wobbling. Claire hopped off of Allison's knee. "Come see the drawing I did of The Umbrellas!" She cheered, taking Allison's hand.

Allison spent the rest of the visit listening to Claire talk about school, her drawings and the stories she made up about her own Umbrella Academy, called the "Glasses Classes". But, like all good things, it must come to an end. No matter how hard Allison hugged Claire, she let go.

Patrick escorted her out of the house, but just before she go into her taxi, Patrick grabbed her by the elbow. "What the hell were you playing at in there?"

"What?"

Patrick threw his arm back at the house. "You can't just tell Claire about your family problems without consulting me!"

"Problem?" Allison scoffed. "What problem, how is telling her she has an Aunt a problem?"

"I don't know, but knowing your family it's nothing good," He barked. "And what's this about leaving for so long, huh? Didn't think about clearing that with us first?"

"Actually, I did clear it with the Social Workers first," Allison replied, failing to keep the venom out of her voice. "And since you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt for my fathers funeral, or for my adopted sister, then maybe you should give me some for my biological one,"

"I don't want anything to do with your family,"

"They're Claire's family too," Allison argued.

"I wish they weren't," He snapped. "I wish you weren't. Do us a favour and rumor that away!"

Allison's lip curled, but she kept her voice steady. "I have apologized, again and again for what I did. I won't do it anymore. I am a better person now,"

"You really are determined to worm your way back into her life huh?"

Allison threw the taxi door open. "Claire. Is. My Daughter. I am apart of her life and I always will be," She climbed into the taxi seat.

"Learn to prioritize Allison," Patrick said, sticking his head through the car window. "If family is so important to you, that is,"

"You won't let me prioritize her," Allison said. "Now if you don't mind, get out of my taxi,"

\---

Klaus, Luther, Diego, Vanya and Five (And Ben), waited in an airport café in London airport for Allison's flight to get in. Luther and Vanya were there for moral support, after Luther had told her that he would be splitting the money with all of them so missing work shouldn't be a problem with her, and luckily she had someone ready to fill her chair at a moments notice. She also only had one student to tutor that week, who was fine with their lesson being pushed back. 

Diego and Five had insisted this was none of their business, but Luther had pretty much argued to the moon and back that it was. Diego finally relented, saying that he would go only because Luther would shut up. And when he did, he discovered Luther had no idea what the fuck he was doing, so he had to book the flights, the hotel, and rent a minivan for when they get there, that only he and Allison can drive, since only he, Allison and Five know how to drive, and Five is legally not allowed to. 

And when that happened, Five was suddenly interested in how powerful the two kids were. As much as Five loved being alone, he actually didn't. Especially since he'd given Delores back to her home. 

Klaus appreciated the sentiment anyway. 

"Robbing bastards," Diego muttered, walking away with his croissant. Klaus shoved an entire chocolate donut into his mouth, causing Diego to look at him funny. Klaus mumbled something through the pasty, but Diego simply raised an eyebrow. Klaus waited until he swallowed before speaking again. 

"You eat raw eggs you pig," Klaus said, taking a chocolate eclair off a paper plate, ripping it up and tossing it in the bin. This earned him yet another glare of bewilderment from Diego. 

"If I destroy something, Ben gets it," He said, giving a faint nod to where Ben was, happily munching on his eclair. 

"Is that why I caught you burning a book when we were kids?" Diego asked incredulously. "I thought you were doing it to piss off Dad," 

Diego picked at the leather of his gloves. He seriously hated how he couldn't bring his knives on the plane, because it really amplified how much he played with them when he was stressed. He hadn't realised how much Ben and Klaus' lives were ingrained in one another's. 

Klaus slid into an empty seat at the café table, Diego plopping down beside him and handing Five a cup of coffee. They had an empty chair pulled out for Ben. Five grimaced at tasting the coffee. "What the fuck is in this shit?"

"What do you expect, it's airport coffee," Diego said. "And it cost six bucks, - or pounds, or whatever- so you're fucking drinking it," 

Looking Diego in the eye, Five slowly lifted the coffee cup up, and threw it into a nearby bin. He then slowly pulled his hand back, resting his arms on the table and locking his fingers together. He still hand't broken his gaze with an annoyed Diego. 

Vanya leaned into the table. "So, Klaus, when we get there, what do you... I mean, do you wanna go see your Mom first or...?" 

Klaus, who had kept the paper plate, began to tear it up. "Maybe we should wait for Allison," Vanya nodded, and checked her watch, frowning. "She should be here by now," 

After a few more minutes of waiting - actually, a lot more minutes of waiting - Klaus stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Luther asked, making a motion to stand as well, but Klaus waved him down. 

"Adsdsd, just, I just need a walk, okay? Just..." Klaus simply gestured again, striding out of the café. Ben quickly caught up to him. "Allison could show up any minute-" Klaus shushed him quietly, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket, and kept his head low. He spotted a little alcove and ducked into it, waiting until there was barely anyone present. 

"I just need a minute to think, okay?" He whispered, his tone quiet and gentle. Ben leaned himself against a wall with folded arms. 

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to say," He said. 

Ben shrugged. "Well, it's not like I can tell you what to say. Besides, you've always been good at improv," 

Klaus rolled his eyes, catching a figure just out of the corner of his. He peered his head around the alcove to see Allison standing there, looking through a shop window. 

"Allison?" He said, stepping out from the alcove. Allison's head snapped up, and she quickly rubbed a knuckle under her eye to wipe away a tear. 

"Klaus, oh hey. How long have you been standing there?" She chuckled weakly. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He countered. Her followed her gaze into she shop window to see a perfume that was probably already overpriced before airport salesmen got their hands on it. 

"Too long, probably," She turned to him. "I'm sorry about the other day. I should never had said that to you. You're a great guy, and Nathan would be lucky to have you," She flashed him an empty smile, before looking at her shoes and made to walk off. 

Klaus put his hands on her shoulder to stop her. "Allison... what's wrong?"

Allison slowly raked her gaze up to Klaus' sympathetic eyes, and she sighed, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the perfume. "I always knew that my mother had sold me. We all did. But I always liked to imagine that it was a ridiculous amount. An amount so high, nobody would say no to. Not- not less than goddamn perfume," 

Allison wanted to stay, she really did, because if anyone who remotely knew what she was going through right now, it was Klaus. But she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and marched into the café. Klaus put his hands on his hips, letting a deep breath escape his lungs slowly and he glanced over at Ben. Ben didn't really have much to offer than a shrug. 

\---

The next day everyone woke up early and piled into the minivan at the crack of dawn (At Luther's demand) and traveled down to the harbor where Nathan and Alisha lived. Diego parked the car beside the ocean, and turned in his seat. Allison sat in the passenger side, Klaus and Luther in the seats behind, Vanya and Five curled up together, asleep in the backseat. 

"Where to first?" He whispered. "Louise, Jasmine or-"

"I'm not going to see her," Allison said. She licked her lips and shook her head. "I can't. I'm here for Alisha, that's it," 

Diego shrugged and looked over at Klaus. "What about you, huh?"

Klaus looked up at Diego, then over at the ever imposing Luther, whose wide eyes showed off his naivete. His eyes again flickered over to Ben to his right, but not long enough to gauge an expression from him, before looking down at his hands which had been scratching at each other the whole day. His heartbeat thrummed so loudly in his ears he briefly wondered if everyone else could hear it. Swallowing thickly, he shut his eyes tight in an effort to force his heartbeat to chill out. When he opened his eyes, everyone was still fucking staring at him. 

"Yeah, okay. We'll go see Louise," He muttered. Ben sank down in his seat slightly, not enough for Klaus to notice. Klaus was still too busy trying to get his own heartbeat to obey him. 

A loud shout of laughter from outside the car snapped Allison's attention. Just after passing behind them was a group of teenagers, three boys and a girl. Nathan was among them, bouncing around and making them laugh. Allison's head swiveled up to the building they were parked across from. It was the Community Centre. 

She turned to Diego. "Did you drive us here deliberately?" 

"You mean the ocean?"

"I mean the Community Centre where Alisha and Nathan work?" At that, Klaus' head snapped up, just in time to see Nathan's curly head round the corner into the Community Centre. 

"Should we go after them?" Allison asked. 

"What? No, Klaus said he wants to go see his m- to see Louise," 

Klaus looked at Diego, his heartbeat kicking up into his ears again, so loud it nearly blinded him, blinding like bullets whirring past his face. 

"Yeah I know, but that was before we just seen Nathan walk by us, I mean come on, you want to just ignore that?"

He turned to Allison, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Yeah, Nathan, not Alisha, this is Klaus' choice on what he wants to do," 

The van is too small. 

"Okay everyone just calm down-"

"This has nothing to do with you Luther-"

"I'm just trying to hel-"

Klaus slid the van doors open and shot outside, hugging himself as he made his way to the Community Centre. Ben clambered out after him, instinctively trying to shut the van's door, which actually worked. One of the rare occasions Ben becomes corporeal, and it's to shut the door. 

Still, it freaked the fuck out of everyone in the car, and jolted Five and Vanya awake. 

"Okay," Diego said, as Five untangled himself from Vanya, scooting few inches away. "We may have pissed off Klaus," 

"What happened?" Five asked groggily, as an embarrassed Vanya used a tissue to wipe drool from her jacket. 

"Diego went off on one," Luther said. 

"I went off on one!?" Diego said, shifting in the car seat to jab a finger at Allison. "She was the one who was pushing for Klaus to do something he didn't want to do!"

"I asked Klaus if he wanted to follow," Allison snapped, whipping off her seat belt. "You were the one who decided to speak for him. Now if you don't mind," Allison kicked open the car door. "I'm going to introduce myself to my sister," 

Allison slammed the door behind her, marching off after Klaus. Diego sat back down in the seat properly, his gloved hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Fuck this," He muttered, climbing out of the van. 

"Where are you going!?" Luther called, but Diego ignored him and marched off. 

Five leaned forward and folded his arms on Luther's headrest. He pursed his lips, before spacial jumping somewhere, Luther and Vanya had no idea where. Luther threw up his hands. "Great," 

Vanya sighed and slid out of the car.

"What, you're leaving me too?"

"I'm going to find Five," Vanya replied. "I won't be long," She closed the van door behind her. "Hopefully," 

\---

"What are you doing Klaus?" Ben said, after he had jumped out of the van. 

"I don't know," Klaus muttered. "Something stupid. Crazy even," 

Ben groaned, doing little more than following Klaus, because it was the only thing her really can do. Klaus burst through the doors of the Community Centre, into a long corridor with two sets of fire escapes and a vending machine, complete with a circle of bright colourful couches. Klaus glanced around, straining his ears to listen to any sounds or voices. 

"You are such a prick!" A deep, yet soothing voice cried, a dark-skinned and muscular teen stumbling out of a doorway just beyond the vending machine. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, the sleeves tied about his waist. 

Nathan followed quickly behind, laughing his head off. "Don't get your knickers in a twist just because you ain't getting any!" He chirped, getting a punch in the shoulder from a girl, a blonde girl with her hair tied tightly in a ponytail and the biggest hoop earrings Klaus had ever seen. 

'Shit,' Klaus thought, his ears feeling like a hot ocean of blood was pumping through them. 'There he is,'

He hadn't moved, he hadn't made a sound, he hadn't done anything to garner any attention towards him, and yet the girls head snapped round to look Klaus dead in the eye. Klaus reared his head back in surprise, and blinked. 

"Can we help you?" The girl asked, her accent thick and heavy. The other teenagers, including a brunette boy who looked like he never blinked in his entire life, turned to see Klaus. Klaus ran his hand through his hair, stopping at the back to clutch it desperately. 

Klaus struggled to concentrate, swallowing thickly. "Eh... yeah, um... I'm looking for Nathan?" He said, shuffling forward. 

Nathan stood on his tippy-toes, as if trying to peer over the girls head despite being a tall lanky fuck. "Whose asking?" 

Klaus took his hand down, putting it on his hips. "Your... older brother," Klaus admitted. The other three people of the group immediately turned to look at Nathan, wide eyed. Sympathetic. "My name is Klaus. I was... I came down here to-"

"No thanks," Nathan said, marching through a glass door into the Community Hall. Klaus' jaw dropped open, but the other kids didn't look too surprised. The weird one pushed the heel of his palm against his temple, glancing at his friends. 

"Look," The dark-skinned boy said. "Don't take it too personally, yeah? He's just like that," He pushed into the glass doors himself, the weird boy rushing after him, no doubt wanting to escape the awkward situation. 

The girl stayed put, dark gaze burning into Klaus' skull. "Are you really Nathan brother?" 

Klaus nodded, pushing his hands into his jacket pocket. "Yeah. I just found out two days ago," 

She glared at him for a moment longer, before throwing a glance through the glass windows. "Your Dad's a fucking twat, y'know that?" 

Klaus laughed. "As true as that is, I'm from his mothers side," 

"You what?" She cried, her face screwing up into a scowl. "Are you fucking serious?" 

Klaus folded his arms, nodding. The girl sighed and lolled her head back dramatically. "Well that's fucking brilliant innit?" She said. "Look, last week, Nathan his brother on his Dad's side found him, to try and talk to him. He died in a car accident the same day," 

Klaus' eyebrows turned up in both shock and empathy. Allison slowly opened the main doors, popping her head inside. 

"So you can fuck off and leave him alone. He doesn't need any more grief from the likes of you!" The girl stormed off through the glass doors, leaving Klaus fidgeting on the spot. 

Allison dashed up the hallway, putting her hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Klaus? Are you okay, what happened?"

Allison didn't think it was deliberate, in fact she cursed herself for even thinking it, but in the exact same way she had done in the airport, Klaus shrugged her hand off and marched up the stairs at the end of the corridor.


	3. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cry looking at the likes and reviews to this story, you have no idea how happy this makes me! Thank you all so so so much for your kind words, and I'm so happy everyone likes my nonsensical madness

Klaus stormed up the stairs, leaving Allison alone and confused. She pinched the bridge of her nose, unaware of Ben's plotting. He was tethered to Klaus, sure, but that tether can stretch.

Walking through (literally) the glass doors, Ben spotted the group of teenagers in a storage unit full of tables and chairs.

"Nathan, are you alright mate?" The dark-skinned kid asked.

"Fine and dandy, dry dick, dandy and fine," He smirked, causing the boy to scowl.

"Ah d'you know what, fuck you! I don't even know why I fucking care!" The boy stormed off into the back room. Nathan snickered, and went to nudge the weird boy, who didn't really react much at all.

"Nathan?" Ben called, Nathan's head turning round to Ben, still with that cocky smirk. "I'm Ben, I'm Klaus' brother. Adopted, brother,"

Nathan groaned, slamming the chair onto the wooden floor, causing weird boy and tough girl to jump. "Fuck off,"

"Just listen to me for a moment, I-"

"I don't give a shit," Nathan said, resting his arm on the back of the chair. The other two teens shared a confused and strange look. Nathan was about to spout something again, no doubt some profanity, insults, or general annoyance, but Ben interrupted him.

"Klaus can see dead people too," He said. Nathan snorted, then his face fell.

"Wait... how do you know I could-"

"I think Nathan's finally gone insane," Said the weird boy, rolling over the words slowly. Nathan threw him a strange look.

"Nathan," Said the girl. "No one's there,"

Nathan stared at her for a moment, before looking back at Ben, who simply gave an awkward smile. Nathan chewed at the inside of his cheek, before violently kicking the chair he put down, and marching out of the door, passing Allison on the way.

"Nathan!" The girl screeched, throwing her arms up in frustration. Allison's eyes followed Nathan up the stairs. She hesitated, not sure if she should follow him or go look for Alisha. She curled her hands into fists, holding them firm against her sides. She looked back into the open hall, noticing the girl standing there.

"What do you want?" She huffed, causing the weird boy to flinch away slightly.

Allison took in a deep breath, and went to speak when a dark-skinned boy ran out of the strage closet. "No way! You're Allison Hargreeves!" He cried.

"Who?" Questioned the girl.

"She's a famous actress!" He grinned, and extended his hand. "I'm Curtis, I love your movies,"

"Thank you," Allison smiled, taking the offered hand.

"You were in The Umbrella Academy too, weren't you?" He said, a coy glint sneaking into his eyes.

"Yes, I was," Allison said, her smile slipping slightly. "I'm actually looking for someone, Alisha Daniels. Do you know where she is?"

Curtis' eyes narrowed. "Why are you looking for Alisha?"

"That's a personal thing-"

"Yeah, but, I'm her boyfriend," He said, putting his fists on his hips.

A smile tugged at the corner of Allison's lips. "She has a boyfriend?" She then blinked and shook her head. "Ah, sorry, I have to talk to her. I'd really, really, like to talk to her,"

"She's at home because her mum is sick," The weird boy said, shrinking away when Curtis turned to him too harshly.

Allison sighed and pushed her tongue against her palette, and shutting her eyes. "Okay. Thank you," She turned and walked out.

Curtis slapped Simon on the shoulder. "What did you tell her that for!?" Curtis roared, and Simon shrank away.

"You said s-she was a famous actress, I thought maybe Alisha won a competition or something,"

"A competition!?" Curtis yelled. "Don't you know who that is!?"

"No, we don't!" Kelly snapped, stepping between Curtis and Simon. "Thought that was obvious,"

"She's got superpowers!"

"What!?" Simon and Kelly both said.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that!?" Kelly said.

"I didn't want to give us away, did I? She's part of some weird family of psycho superheros, allegedly run by some abusive millionaire,"

"That poor girl," Simon muttered.

"Yeah, and she's looking for Alisha!" Curtis said. "What if they know about her powers, want to recruit her or something?"

"You're being paranoid," Kelly scoffed. "Why would they want to recruit someone who gets people horny? And even if they did, do you honestly think Alisha would agree to that?"

Curtis looked at the ground, letting his arms that had been flying every which way fall to his sides. "I'm just worried about her,"

"You could go to her house if you're worried," Simon said, quietly adding "Not that you should be," when Kelly snapped her head round to him.

\---

Nathan ripped through the doors onto the roof, pulling a joint from his pocket into his mouth. He cupped his hand around the lighter, light the pinner, put the lighter away and turned to see Klaus leaning against the wall, his own spliff hanging from his lips. Klaus waved, with his 'Hello' hand.

"Ah for fucks sake, why are you up here!?" Nathan said.

Klaus took the joint from his lips and held it up. "Why do you think?"

Nathan shrugged. "Fair enough,"

"What about you?"

"Your dead brother was annoying me,"

Klaus groaned, which ended in a laugh. "At least you haven't had to live with him. 'Stop snorting cocaine, Klaus,', 'You haven't drank water in a week Klaus,', 'Don't use your friends wooden leg to break a window and escape rehab Klaus,',"

Nathan couldn't help but snicker. He took a drag from his joint, before dropping his hand down to his side. "Do I have any other secret siblings I should know about?"

Klaus shrugged. "There's the ones I got adopted with,"

"Adopted?" Nathan said, his cheeks bunching up in confusion.

"Yeah. Your Mom..." Klaus trailed off, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with the girl in the hallway.

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, and he scoffed. He turned his head away, taking a particularly long drag from his joint, and Klaus took note of the way his hands tensed up briefly. "Well, you know that's a good thing I suppose, y'know, my Dad's been getting a lot of shit off me lately so I guess it's Mum's turn, huh? Yeah, y'know, she's probably sitting at home, thinking- think-" He cut himself off before a sob managed to escape his throat. He covered his face with his hand, his other on his hip. Klaus watched from his spot on his wall as Nathan tried to compose himself again. He held the joint to his lips in a shaky hand, but dropped it. He cursed, plucking it off the wet ground, but it had already been soiled. With a grunt, Nathan viciously hurled the ruined joint off the edge of the building. When he turned back, he noticed that Klaus was holding his hand outstretched, offering him his joint. Nathan took it with little more than a nod.

"Fuck everything," Nathan sighed to himself. "When did life get so shit?"

"Well, I think I peeked the day I was born, coz everything went downhill from there," Klaus said.

"Betcha my life is more fucked than yours," Nathan said with a grin.

Klaus grinned. "My Mom's a robot, my Dad only ever referred to me as 'Number Four' which was my actual name until I was ten years old, I was locked in a mausoleum for 12 hours when I was eight, he forced me and my siblings to be teen superheros and I went back in time and fought in the Vietnam war," He gestured to Nathan. "Your turn,"

"My friends and I killed our first and second probation workers, and now they're buried under-" He waved behind him. "-a rain thingy,"

"That's pretty messed up,"

"Yep," Nathan chirped, and the two stared at one another for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

\---

Allison strode out of the Community Centre back to the van, where Diego leaned against the door, twirling something small in his hands. He noticed Allison approaching and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Whatcha got there?" Allison asked.

"Nothing," Diego said, whipping open the driver door and getting in. Allison elegantly slid into the passenger side. The van was empty.

"Was that a seashell I saw?"

"No,"

Allison grinned. "You got it for Mom, didn't you?"

Diego shrugged. "Took a walk. Saw it. Thought she'd like it,"

"I think she'll love it,"

Diego nodded, desperately fighting the need to smile. "So uh, did you...?"

"No," Allison said. "We'll have to come back tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Allison said. "Her friend told me she stayed home today, so-"

Allison noticed Diego's classic smile that was a mix between 'I knew it,' and 'I hate you'.

"What?"

Diego shifted to lean an arm on the car's headrest, ignoring the dark-skinned teenager dashing out the door of the Community Centre. "You bring us all the way out here, force Klaus to face someone he doesn't want to, and you won't do the same thing with your Mom?"

"I didn't force Klaus to do anything," Allison retorted. "And that is completely different,"

"Oh really?" Diego said, his voice growing cold. "Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't have an image in your head of you and Klaus, Nathan and Alisha all sitting together in a living like a happily little family, your do-over-"

"Do-over!?" Allison cried. "Is that what you think this is!?"

"It sure looks like it to me,"

"Five. Hundred. Dollars," Allison said. "My mother sold me, for $500. Now, I don't know how much newborn babies usually sell for, but Klaus was thirty grand. I mean, if that woman was willing to sell her own daughter for that, imagine the kind of upbringing Alisha had," Allison shook her head. "I'm not surprised she turned out the way she did. But maybe I can stop her from going further down that road,"

Diego nodded, putting the van into gear. "What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"You clearly need answers, and sitting here isn't going to get them for you," Diego said.

"What about everyone else, where are they?"

"It's a small town in the corner of London, Allison, I'm sure they'll all be fine,"

Allison didn't say anything the whole drive over. Her stomach was tying itself in knots, and she felt her throat run dry. She felt her fingers dance on her knees, and tried to swallow against the cotton ball she felt had been shoved into her mouth.

She knew this feeling - stage fright. A feeling she'd never experienced before, because why would she be scared of messing up an audition, or a scene, when you would just tell people you did it perfectly? And even though her power wasn't stripped away from her, she felt as though it has been. Through her own accord, yes, but that still didn't make things any easier.

Allison was pulled from her thoughts by Diego pulling the handbrake up.

"Alright, here we are. Don't fuck it up,"

Allison glared daggers before getting out of the car. Diego leaned back in the seat.

"Where are we?" A groggy voice said.

Diego shrieked, turning in his seat and pulling out a kitchen knife. "IT'S ME, IT'S ME!" Vanya cried, and Diego relaxed with a heavy exhale.

"Jesus, Vanya," Diego said. "I could've killed you,"

"Yeah, I noticed," Vanya said, breathless. "Where the hell did you even get a knife? I thought you couldn't bring them?"

Diego didn't say anything.

"You stole them from the hotel didn't you?"

"I might need them," Diego mumbled. "I don't like being weaponless,"

"I noticed, they're like your little security blankets,"

"Shut up," Diego snapped, earning a smile from Vanya. "What are doing asleep back there anyway? I noticed the van was unlocked when I got back, anyone could've taken it, with you in it!"

"Yeah, I know," Vanya sighed, leaning on the back of the seat on front of her. "Five jumped out of the car so I went to go find him, but I couldn't, so I went back to get Luther. Luther wasn't here, and he left the car unlocked, so I decided to wait here. I must have dozed off again,"

"What are you, narcoleptic?"

"No, I'm depressed,"

Diego's face blanched.

"I'm sorry, that was too heavy, forget I said anything," Vanya said, waving her hand. Diego huffed.

"Bottling things up is what started the Apocalypse," He offered nonchalantly.

"Okay," Vanya said. "Then what do you think about all of this?"

"You mean Allison and Klaus finding their siblings?" Diego shrugged.

"Yeah. Don't you think... I mean, does it make you wonder about your own family?"

"This is my family," Diego said, folding his arms. "Why, what about you? You wanna know about your family?"

Vanya hesitated. She had been thinking, wondering if there was anybody out there who had ever loved her, cared for her like family. But she shook her head. Like Diego had just said.

This is her family.

\---

"-all up my arm, a tiger that looks like its ripping through my skin, coz that's what I am, just a wild tiger trying to break free from this fleshy meat cage,"

"A tiger?" Klaus said, picking up a small stone and hurling it through Ben's angry form. The two were sitting against a wall beside the door to the roof. "That's a bit tacky don't you think?"

"The tiger is a noble animal," Nathan complained, picking up his own stone. "And if it turns out shit, I can just cut off my arm and kill myself, it'll grow back by the morning. Probably. I've been impaled twice, and my organs have grown back, so it's the same principle," The stone passed effortlessly through Ben.

Klaus hissed, hurling a stone. "That must've hurt,"

"Like a bitch," Nathan laughed, his stone sailing through Ben's eye. Nathan hooted. "Did ya see that! Right through the fucking eye!"

"Nice one!" Klaus cheered.

"This funny to you?" Ben said.

"Incredibly," Klaus giggled.

"Do you have any other tattoos?" Nathan asked.

"You mean besides my meet n greets?" Klaus said, wiggling his fingers to show off his 'Hello' and 'Goodbye' tattoos on his palm. Ben grimaced but Nathan grinned.

Klaus shimmied out of his jacket to show off the tattoo on his shoulder. A skull with a gun ripping through it, "GAY SOLDIER" written above it.

"And you're calling me tacky?" Nathan laughed.

"Hey, I got this in the war," Klaus said, feigning offence. 

The door of the roof suddenly bust open, smacking Nathan on the head and scaring Klaus. 

"Ow, motherfuck-cock!"

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus looked up to see Luther peering around the side of the door. 

"Sorry," Luther said shyly. 

"What are you doing up here?" Klaus asked. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Luther said, his voice still as quiet. Nathan, who had been rubbing the back of his head, finally looked up to see Luther and made a strangled noise. 

"Jesus Christ, look at you! You look an upside down bell, if that bell had been on steroids laced with hulk semen," 

Luther shifted uncomfortably and Klaus covered his mouth to hide his smile. Klaus got to his feet. "Uh, well, Luther, this is Nathan," Klaus said as Nathan clambered to his feet. "This is my brother Luther," 

"Do you have powers too?" Nathan asked, then looked Luther up and down. "Is that why you're shaped like that? Are you like the super strong beefy tortilla chip?" Nathan made a show of curling his arms. Klaus again had to cover his face. 

"I... sort of," Luther muttered, looking back at Klaus. 

"The van is driving away," Ben said. 

"What?" Klaus said, him and Nathan rushing to the edge of the roof, leaving Luther confused. They witnessed the rented Volkswagen van driving off down the road, turning a corner and out of sight. Klaus turned back to Luther. 

"Whose in the van?"

"No one," 

"No one!?" 

Luther reared his head back at Klaus' sudden raise in volume. "Yeah, no one, I was the last one to leave," 

"Then who the hell just drove off in the van!?"

Luther, wide-eyed, ran to the edge and looked down, not sure what he was expecting, but sure enough the car park was devoid of any minivan. 

"Did you lock it?" Nathan asked. 

"Of course he locked it, he's not an idiot!" Klaus said. Slowly, Luther dragged his eyes down to meet Klaus. Klaus sucked in a deep breath. 

"LUTHER!" He took off down the stairway. 

"Seems your head is as thick as your biceps," Nathan snorted, flying after Klaus. Growling, Luther followed suit. 

"Your Dad wasn't in the boot, was he?" Nathan asked as they thundered down the stairs. 

"What!?" Luther cried. 

"It's just that, the last time my long lost brother showed up out of nowhere and his car got stolen, he kidnapped our Dad and put him in the boot," 

"The last time!?" 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist with me just because you got your van stolen!" Nathan yelped, stopping at the point where the van was with Klaus. Klaus ran his hands through his hair. 

"Well, great, that's just great," He turned to Luther. "Diego's going to kill you, you know,"

"He can try," Luther replied, buffing out his chest, and Klaus made a noise that was a mix between a groan and a scoff, rubbing his forehead. 

"Diego?" Nathan asked. 

"Our other brother," Klaus said. 

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three," Klaus said, hands on his hips. "Living, two. Oh no wait, four," He laughed, tapping Luther. "I forgot Five," 

Nathan narrowed his eyes. 

"Can we get back to the missing car, please Klaus?" Luther said. 

"What the hell can we do?" Klaus said, throwing his hands into the air. 

"We could just rent a new one, we have the money," Luther said. 

"Our stuff was in the van, including our bags and credit cards!" Klaus said. "As well as a couple of files that are confidential?"

"Can either of you hot wire a car?" Nathan asked, pointing to a pick-up truck parked up on the street curb. Luther looked to Klaus.

"Klaus no,"

"Klaus yes," Klaus said, scrambling over to the truck. Holding his breath, Klaus popped the driver seat door, the car alarm screeching in his ear. For a moment, Klaus clamped his hands over his ears, but he grit his teeth and dove into the seat. 

"Klaus, get out of the car!" Luther yelled, while Nathan ran around to see if the owner of the truck was anywhere around. Klaus ignored him, and took out a swiss army knife to pry open the truck gear box and slice a couple wires. 

"Klaus!" Luther cried again, as Nathan rounded the other side of the car and slid into the passenger side. 

"We're all clear. That is so cool you can hot wire a car," 

"One of the first things they teach you in the army," Klaus replied, the truck rumbling but not starting.

"The army!?" Luther said. 

"Does he not know you fought in the Vietnam War?" Nathan laughed. "What kind of brother are you?"

"Wh-Vietnam? Klaus what is he talking about?" 

The truck roared to life, and Klaus fixed himself in the seat. 

"If it makes you feel any better, no one else knows, not really, I think Diego is suspicious but," He shrugged. "Are you in or out?" 

Luther's face contorted. Like hell was he going to steal a car, but knowing Klaus (and from his brief encounter with Nathan) these two were going to need looking after. So, he reluctantly climbed in the backseat. 

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" He complained. 

"I called dibs," Nathan replied, the truck tires screeching as Klaus went full throttle. 

"Klaus! Do you even know how to drive!?" 

"I'm more accustomed to army tanks, but this will do," 

"Tanks!?"

"Yes, tanks, army tanks, from Vietnam, keep up Luther!" Klaus shouted. He looked to Nathan. "Do you have any idea where these people could've gone?"

"There's a pretty popular joyriding spot they might have gone to, take a left here," Nathan replied, gesturing wildly.


	4. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a little longer than I expected, hahahaha, really hope you all enjoy it!

Allison's hands fluttered at her side. She stared at the frosted glass in the door, trying to see any kind of movement within. She slowly drew in a deep breath.

"Okay," She exhaled. "Okay... okay, okay, okayokayokay-" She knocked on the door three times, tugging her arm back immediately as if she had been burned. "Shit," Allison whispered, taking a step back and twirling. "Shit. Fuck. Okay, it's okay,"

The door clicked behind her and she turned to see Alisha, leaning against the door with a bored expression. Alisha, staring at her with her big, round eyes, no idea that the woman before her was her sister. She wore a purple leopard print jacket that was falling off her shoulders, and denim shorts. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Allison to speak.

"... Hi," Allison smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'm Allis- my name is Allison," She chuckled awkwardly.

"Hi," Alisha said slowly. She ran her eyes over Allison's expensive and designer clothing, her eyebrows slowly inching closer.

"I'm..." Allison said, before clearing her throat. "Are your parents home?"

Alisha's face fell. "Uhh, no, no they've gone out," She said.

"They've gone out?" Allison said flatly.

"Yep," Alisha said, popping the 'p'. "To the shop. Sorry but, what are you selling?"

"Oh, no," Allison said. "I'm not selling anything I... I'm here to speak with you-your mother," Allison hesitated. "And you,"

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, like I said no one's he-"

"Tell them to fuck off already Alisha!" A harsh voice called from within. Alisha stiffened, rolling her eyes up to heaven.

Allison's eyes narrowed, and she turned her head slightly in an effort to peer down the hall and find the source of the voice. "They've gone out?"

"Look, if you're not selling anything-" Alisha made to slam the door, but Allison caught it with her arm.

"Please, this is very important," She whispered.

"Let. Go," Alisha snarled.

"What is going on out here?" A woman snapped, appearing in the hallway behind Alisha. She was merely a few inches taller, her dark her messy and unkempt. She sloppily tied the string of her robe by her side, before glaring at Allison. "What do you want?"

Allison swallowed to steady her voice, the way she usually did when preparing for a rumor. "Jasmine Daniels?" She asked, though she didn't have to. Her photograph may have been a couple decades old, but the face hadn't changed.

"Yeah. Who are you?" She said, and Alisha gave an uneasy glance at her mother.

"My name is Allison Hargreeves," Allison said darkly. "Thirty years ago, you met my father, Reginald for... let's call it a business proposition," She gave a venomous smirk. "Remember?"

Jasmine pressed her tongue against her cheek, and looked Allison up and down, before standing to the side. "Put the kettle on Allie,"

Alisha threw Allison a glare before turning into the kitchen. Jasmine gave a weak gesture, and Allison stepped inside, noting the smell of musty curtains and dust caked in the carpet. She was led into a small sitting room with low sitting couches and a chipped coffee table. She took a seat in an armchair, Jasmine sitting on the couch across from her.

They sat there for a few minutes, fidgeting or looking around the room. Finally, Jasmine clasped her hands together loudly. "So... how are you?"

Allison's glare would put Diego's knives to shame. Jasmine played with the hem of her robe. "You look well. Your hair is... nice,"

Allison cocked her head. Alisha entered, holding three mugs of coffee in her hands, but paused when she felt the tension in the room. She gave Allison an uneasy side glance before setting the mugs down on the table. Ignoring the other furniture, Alisha chose to stand with her arms folded. "Go on then. What do you want?"

"Alisha, love, sit down,"

"I'm alright thanks,"

Jasmine sighed, taking a coffee cup and looking pointedly at Allison. "Do you want to do this, or shall I?"

Allison ran her hands over each other before looking up at Alisha with a kind, gentle, smile. "I don't really know how to say this, but I'll try. I found out recently-"

"She's your sister," Jasmine said, taking a sip. Allison's jaw dropped, and Alisha's eyes widened, her arms falling down the her sides.

"What?" Alisha said, her head turning from Allison to Jasmine.

"It's true," Allison offered. "I found out a couple of days ago," Allison stood. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this,"

After a brief second, Alisha's eyes turned hard. "Why the hell didn't you tell me I had a sister!?"

Jasmine pulled back, not expecting Alisha to turn on her. "Me?"

"Yes you! You're my Mum!" Alisha cried, her voice wavering just short of a sob.

Jasmine stood, her eyes flaring with aggression. "What does it matter anyway!? She's clearly only here to get something from us! Why else would she be here? So what it is, kidney, heart!?" Jasmine wrapped her arms around Alisha. "You ain't getting nothing from my girl," Alisha ripped herself away from Jasmine.

"No!" Allison protested. "No, I-... I came here to see my family," She glanced at Alisha, her balled her hands in the sleeve of her fleece. "And to ask you why. Why you-"

"Why I gave you up?" Jasmine finished. She waved her hand. "Look at this place. I saw your face when you came in, disgust, resentment. I couldn't raise a kid back then, I'm barely holdin' out now! I mean, I was young, I was scared, and you just came out of nowhere. My house was falling apart, the washing machine was on the blink, I mean," She licked her lips. "What was I suppose to do?"

Allison had a habit of not biting her tongue in time. "Well maybe you should have asked for more than $500,"

Alisha didn't say anything. Instead she simply glared at her mother, shifted slightly closer to Allison, her lips tightening and eyelid twitching.

"That was a lot of money to me," Jasmine said, her voice thin.

"Was it? Because to me it sounds like a months rent," Allison said.

"Well to me, all I was looking for was a month," Jasmine replied. "I couldn't even dream of that amount of money, it was a Godsend,"

"She was a baby, Mum," Alisha hissed. "She was YOUR baby,"

Allison sharply pulled air into her lungs to clear the lump in her throat she didn't realise was forming, before folding her arms. Jasmine turned to look at her, and sauntered around the coffee table to face Allison properly. "Would you rather I gave you away for free?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, because at least then I could imagine your only concern was for my well being and not your goddamn washing machine!"

"I didn't ask for you!" Jasmine screeched. "I didn't want you, and it was a weight off my shoulder's when that man came to buy you off of me,"

Allison could feel her anger, and pain bubbling just behind her eyes and in her throat, her vision suddenly blurred by tears and the sweat from her burning skin. Her lips quivered, struggling to contain all the sounds she wanted to scream at her mother.

"Money well spent," Allison spat, a tear finally breaking free as she stormed out of the apartment. She marched all of ten yards away, before catching herself on a wall and doubling over. She felt her throat close up and her face contort, lips pulling over her teeth, tasting salt on her tongue from the streams now flowing freely from her eyes. She waited like that, shaking and struggling to breathe until the feeling slowly ebbed away and she slowly managed to stand straight. She kept her hands on the lip of the wall she was leaning over, her knuckles white.

Behind her, she heard a crunch of gravel, and she looked over her shoulder to see Alisha standing there, trying to fix the sleeves of her jacket. Allison sniffed, rubbing her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry Alisha. You shouldn't have had to see that,"

Alisha shrugged silently, her sleeves fixed but still being tugged and rolled. "Fancy an ice cream?"

\---

Klaus pulled up into an empty underground parking lot, the lines that marked the car spaces long since worn away and spray paint graffiti littering the walls.

"I don't see any sign of the van," Luther commented. "Maybe we should go to the Police?"

Nathan frowned. "Yeah, we probably should've thought of that before nicking this car,"

Klaus sighed and hung his head. "Okay, so what the hell are we suppose to do?"

Nathan pursed his lips, fingers drumming on his knees. He looked back at Luther. "So, why are you like that? Someone squeeze your dick too tight and all the air pushed into you like a balloon?"

Klaus bit his lip, not daring to turn around and look at Luther's mortified expression, for fear he wouldn't hold in the laugh. The vein's in Luther's forehead surged as he struggled not to give the kid the satisfaction of a response. Luther fumbled to get out of the car.

"Ah, Luther come on, he's just joking," Klaus said, his mouth curling at the corner slightly. Luther knew Nathan was joking, he could tell by the cocky smirk on his face, a smirk Luther was determined to wipe off.

Luther rounded the front of the truck, leaning down an grabbing a hold of the truck, lifting in up into a vertical position in one fluid motion. Nathan and Klaus screamed, Klaus getting choked by his seat belt and Nathan smacking against the dashboard because he wasn't wearing a seat belt. Ben took a couple of terrified steps away from the car, before his face devolved into a grin and he started to laugh along with Luther.

"Luther!" Klaus cried, tugging at his belt and legs flailing wildly. "Luther put us down!"

"I'm sorry I insulted your dick I'm sure it's lovely!" Nathan added.

"You look like your having fun up there," Luther grinned.

"No I am not!" Klaus shrieked, Ben curling his arms around his stomach as he laughed harder. "You can stop laughing and all Ben!"

"Aw, Ben's laughing?" Luther said. "Thank you Ben,"

"Luther I swear to fuck put us down right now!" Klaus roared, and Luther sighed dramatically, lowering the truck, but dropping it at the last second so that Klaus and Nathan had an extra rattle. Klaus glared at Luther once the truck had calmed down, his hands wrapped in the seat belt.

"You okay?" Klaus asked Nathan, who was sprawled face first on the car seat, his legs bent awkwardly under the glove box.

"Yeah," He groaned, trying to pull himself free. "Only slightly traumatized,"

Luther opened the driver seat door, resting his arm on the top of his. "You know, I get why you deliberately piss people off, Klaus, that was pretty fun,"

"I will kill you," Klaus said. "When you least expect it, I will hide in the shadows and bide my time, only striking when the time is right and I will kill you, slowly, oh you have no idea how slowly and I'm going to watch the whole thing so that my smiling face will be the last thing you see as you slip away from this world,"

"Remember that time I carried you like a briefcase?"

"VIVIDLY," Klaus growled.

Luther grinned, then heard a whistle to his left. He looked over to spy a group of four men, young men in hoodies and hats and their trousers hanging loose, strutting over to Luther.

"Yoooooo," One of the men sang, a white boy with thick eyebrows and a gold tooth - most likely fake - instead of a canine. His eyes prowled up Luther's form, and he prepared himself for a snide remark. "Someone should tell you to stop skipping leg day man," he turned back towards his posse and snickered.

There it is.

"Can I help you?" Luther said, his voice dropping an octave in warning.

"Yeah, yeah you can man," The guy said. "What are you doing in our truck?"

"Your truck?" Luther retorted, stepping away from the door to show off his full size. "If this was your truck, why was it parked on the other side of town?"

The guy, clearly not picking up on the fact that Luther had just implied they had stolen it, licked his lip and chuckled. "Alright, let me rephrase it so you can understand. What are you doing. In our. New. Truck,"

Klaus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing over at Nathan, who mirrored his expression. "Luther," Klaus said. "Luther don't-" 

Luther waved him off. "Stay in the car," he said, shutting the door.

"Do you think he can take them, I mean he did lift the truck up with one hand?" Nathan said, his voice shrill with concern and a hint of excitement. He wiggled so he was kneeling in the seat, trying to get a look at Luther and the gang.

"Normally I'd say yes," Klaus said. "But they're really cocky, approaching a big guy like Luther like that, which means-"

"They probably have a gun?"

"They probably have a gun," Klaus nodded. Klaus studied each of the gang members in turn, trying to see any change in behavior or to judge by the way they held themselves if they held a gun. One of the boys, wearing a red hoodie, hitched the bottom of it up, exposing the gun tucked into his pants, ready to draw. Klaus cursed.

"Let me go!" Nathan said.

"What!?"

"I'm immortal! I can draw them off, I'll be fine,"

"I'm not sending you to your death, I don't care if you'll come back," Klaus said incredulously.

Klaus turned back to the gang, just in time to see the red hooded one reach for the gun. Klaus cursed under his breath and shot out of the car, leaping on the mans back like a deranged spider-monkey. The man shrieked, instinctively clawing at Klaus' face as he stumbled around. The other gang members jumped back, before snapping out of their shock and whipping out knives and shanks. Two attempted to charge at Luther, while the leader pulled Klaus off of his mate. Nathan scrambled out of the car, making a grab for the gun.

Luther hauled the two assailants over his shoulders by the scruff of their necks. They landed and their backs with a cry of agony, rolling into each others arms. Klaus managed to dodge each of the leaders swipes, just barely, and managed to take a glance at Nathan, who was nearly being yanked off his feet by the force of the red hooded man wrestling the gun.

Baring his teeth, Klaus raised his legs as high as his tight leather pants would let him, and kicked the man square in the chest, enough to knock him over briefly. Klaus ran to Nathan, wrapping an arm around the gunman's throat.

The gunshot was deafening. Everything went still, Klaus' arm slipping away, Nathan's eyes wide and staring at the red hooded man's horrified face. Nathan stepped away, pressing his hand into the bullet wound before collapsing. The gunmen hurled across the car park, getting shoved away by Klaus who fell to his knees beside Nathan, screaming his name.

"Shit, man, shit you shot him!" Screamed the leader, weakly crawling away. The other two guys, who had recovered from Luther's block, both jumped to their feet, brushing past Luther's frozen form, yelling something about getting out of there. Their two mates followed quickly behind, bumping into Curtis as they ran up onto the surface. Curtis shot a glare at the men who ran into him, before looking down into the underground car park, seeing a sobbing Klaus shaking over Nathan's dead body.

"Ah fuck," Curtis said, his leg bouncing on the spot as he looked in the general direction of Alisha's apartment block. Rolling his shoulder's, Curtis groaned and rushed down to Nathan.

Luther finally broke out off his trance and knelt down by Klaus, putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Klaus, Klaus listen to me you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Klaus roared, crushing his fingers covered in Nathan's blood into his palms. Curtis skidded into view, whispering under his breath when he saw Nathan. He looked from Klaus to Luther, and swallowed.

"Alright, alright okay I know this is going to sound weird," Curtis said. "But he's immortal. He's going to be fine, alright, I promise,"

'Immortal,' Klaus thought, looking up at Curtis. 'Yeah, yeah that's right. Immortal,'

"Who are you?" Luther asked.

"My name is Curtis, I'm his mate," Curtis said, even though he thought Nathan was a prick. "Trust me, alright, he's gonna be fine,"

Klaus sat onto his heels, not daring to rest his hands anywhere. "How... how long is he going to stay like this?"

"I dunno," Curtis admitted. "A few hours probably,"

"A few hours?" Klaus said, biting the nail of his thumb before realising what he was doing and tearing it away. "What the hell are we supposed to do for a few hours, we can't just wait here,"

"That's why I was trying to get you to calm down," Luther said gently, a gentleness Klaus wasn't used to from him. His eyes flickered from Klaus' bloodied fingers to his face. "We need to put Nathan in the car, and you need to relax enough to drive us somewhere quiet where we can lay low, wait for him to come round,"

"Where?"

"The Community Centre," Curtis said.

"The Community Centre?" Klaus scoffed. "You mean the centre of the community, where the community gathers?"

"Nah man, it's empty now," Curtis explained. "The only people there are my mates Simon and Kelly, and they know Nathan's immortal so it's fine. We always put him there when he dies,"

"Always?" Luther questioned, scooping Nathan into his arms. "How many times does this happen?"

"You'd be surprised," Curtis said, looking at his phone. "Look, I've gotta go, if something goes wrong-"

"What!?" Klaus said. "N-no you can't leave, we have no idea what we're doing!"

Luther chucked Nathan into the back of the truck. "Can you come with us please? Like you said, you've done this before,"

Curtis bounced on the spot, tutting to himself before groaning. "Alright, fine,"

Klaus smiled at him and opened the driver seat. Luther spotted a tarp in the back of the pick up, and he tugged it off to cover Nathan with.

"Ain't that gonna be more suspicious?" Curtis asked.

"More suspicious than the bloodied hole in his chest?" Luther replied, getting into the passenger seat.

Curtis shrugged, about to climb in beside Nathan, when he noticed Klaus, his hands hovering just and inch over the steering wheel. Curtis pulled a water bottle out from the pocket of his jumpsuit.

"Here," He said, handing it to Klaus. Klaus gave a gracious nod, leaning out of the car to wash the blood off. Curtis got in, shifting uncomfortably on Nathan's legs.

"Yo I'm not being funny but this looks well bad," he said. "People are gonna notice!"

Luther looked back, and then shrugged. "What if you lie beside him?"

"You what!?"

"Lie down beside him," Luther said. "Make it look like you're both asleep,"

"I am NOT spooning Nathan's body!" Curtis said.

Luther held his hands in front of him. "Hey, you're the one getting worked up," 

Klaus got back into the car, discarding the water bottle among the other trash that had been knocked about by Luther, and worked on starting the truck again. Growling, Curtis settled down beside Nathan, draping the tarp over himself, thanking all that is good and holy that Nathan wasn't alive to see this. He'd never live it down. 

\---

Allison handed the ice-cream vendor a twenty pound note, feeling generous and letting him keep the change, and strode away with the ice-cream tub in her hand. Alisha bounced at her side, poking at the ice-cream with a little red plastic spoon. 

"So why is you brother dressed like a gimp?" Alisha asked, causing Allison to snort and cover her face. She had introduced Alisha to Diego and Vanya (after getting a fright over Vanya being there) and Diego drove them to the harbor where Alisha said there was a kiosk. He told Allison they were going back to the community centre to check on the others, and he would come back in an hour for them. She was a little concerned at how easily Alisha was willing to jump into a car with a man strapped in knives, but simply chalked it up to Alisha trusting Allison. Still, Allison filed away a note in her head to talk to Alisha about stranger danger. 

"He likes it, I suppose," Allison said, causing Alisha to make a disgusted noise. Alisha sat down on the outdoor furniture provided by the kiosk, Allison pulling up a seat to the table. 

"Are your brother and sister adopted too?" Alisha asked. Allison nodded. 

"Yeah. There were seven of us," 

"Seven? God that must've been annoying," 

"You have no idea," Allison chuckled. 

Alisha licked the ice-cream of her spoon, trying to look casual, but Allison could tell she was trying to think of something to say. She jabbed the spoon back into the tub. "So... how did you find me?"

Allison hesitated, tapping her finger against the side of the tub. "My father was... a very methodical man," Allison said. "He always wanted things to go a certain way, his way. He died a few days ago, and left me a letter, with your information on it," 

"That's a bit shit,"

"Yeah. Yeah my father was pretty shit," Allison said with weak chuckle. 

Alisha shifted in her seat, holding the ice-cream close to her. "So... how much information on me was there?"

"Well, there was your DUI," Allison said, trying to keep her 'Mom voice' to a minimum. It must have still carried across, because Alisha looked down. Allison looked up at the ice-cream vendor, who was shaking a broken ice-cream machine. She leaned down a little. "And I know about your power," 

Alisha's head shot up. "What? You know about my power?" 

Allison nodded and tipped her head to the side slightly. "I have one too," 

Alisha's eyes filled with interest, and she leaned into Allison's space. "Really? What can you do?" 

Allison licked her lips. "Well, I can pretty much make people do what I want," 

"Really?" Alisha said, looking over her shoulder at the ice-cream vendor. "Can you make that man slap himself in the face?"

"I..." Allison grimaced. "I don't use it anymore," 

"What? Why not, you can make people do whatever you want," Alisha said, her bewilderment sounding slightly like anger. "That's bullshit," 

Allison's eyes narrowed and her jaw popped open. "It's my power Alisha, I can do with it what I want," 

Alisha tossed her ice-cream tub onto the table and crossed her legs at the knee. "Yeah well at least you can turn yours off," She grumbled. Allison's face softened for a moment, before growing dark. As a child, Alisha had been able to make people do whatever she wanted by touching them, similar to the way Allison could rumor someone, however, Alisha had never discovered she could do this. She just thought she was very persuasive. According to the file, the storm had 'amplified' her powers so that when she touches someone, they want to have sex with her. Whether she wanted to or not. 

"Alisha," Allison said. "Has anyone ever... hurt you, because of your power?"

"No!" Alisha cried, before looking over her shoulder and shrinking down into her seat. "I mean, no, no one's ever..." She trailed off, before folding her arms. "There's been a couple of close calls, but I'm alright," Alisha looked up at Allison, seeing the sharp glare in her eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Allison said. "No, not at you. I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that,"

"It's my fault, it's because of my power that they-"

"Don't you ever say it was your fault," Allison said sternly. "You didn't ask for it," 

Alisha chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes slowly falling down to the table. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alisha picked up her half-melted ice-cream again. 

"So... have you got a boyfriend?" She asked. 

Allison pushed the image of Luther from her mind. "Actually, I just got divorced," She said. 

"Oh. How come?" 

"It's complicated," Allison said, crushing her empty ice-cream tub in her hands. Alisha narrowed her eyes. 

"Did you use your power to force him to fall in love with you?" 

"I told you, it's complicated, okay?" Allison said, a little harsher than she intended because Alisha flinched. Allison sighed. "Yes. I did. I used my power on him, and my daughter, and it was the worst thing I ever did because she was taken away from me, and if I'm not careful I might lose her forever," Allison hung her head. 

Alisha's lip twitched, trying to think of something to say. Finally, she gave the faintest hint of a smile. "... I have a niece?" 

Allison looked up again to see Alisha struggling not to smile. Allison could practically feel her heart turn to jelly. "Her name is Claire," 

"Have you got a picture of her?" 

Allison fished out her purse, handing Alisha the photo she kept inside. Alisha grinned an open mouth grin when she saw her. "I'm not big on children, but she is well cute," She said, handing the photo back. 

"Every minute apart from her is like a knife twisting in my heart," Allison said, tucking the photo away. "I guess not all mothers feel that way," 

Alisha huffed, throwing her eyes up to heaven. "Aw screw Mum! She's always been a crap mother. Right, let's stop talking about family, yeah? What's your job?" 

Allison smiled, and the two girls chatted away for over an hour, not realising that Diego was late, too involved in each others tales. Alisha told Allison about her friends, the storm, how she and Curtis got together. Allison told Alisha about her acting career and her own friends. She only dove a little bit into the Academy, enough so that Alisha knew about her siblings and their powers, and that they were teen heartthrobs. 

"There's something else I need to tell you," Allison said, placing her clasped hands on the table in front of her. "My brother Klaus, the one who can talk to the dead? He also found out he had a brother," Allison swallowed thickly. "Your friend Nathan," 

Alisha's eyed furrowed. "...What?"

"Yeah," Allison said. "Turns out your friend is my brother's brother," She went to reach for Alisha's hand, but pulled back before Alisha could notice. "Are you okay?"

"No, Nathan's a prick!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to be related to him," 

"Well I mean," She shrugged. "You're not, technically," 

Alisha still grimaced at thought of being related to Nathan in the ever slightest of sense. Then her face fell. "Wait... is your brother Klaus going to talk to him?"

"I think he tried," Allison said. "I don't know, we kind of split up," 

"Nathan's brother died the other day," Alisha said. "A long lost brother on his Dad's side," 

Allison shut her eyes and groaned. "Aw shit," 

A car horn beeping at them alerted them to Diego driving up in the minivan. Allison and Alisha tossed their junk in the bin and walked over to Diego. "Klaus is an idiot," Diego said, as they got in the car. "Klaus and Luther are both idiots, and they do idiotic things," 

"What happened?" Allison moaned. 

"Stole a car, got into a fight," He looked at Allison, then in the rear view mirror at Alisha. "It'll be a lot easier to explain when we get back,"


	5. Heart To Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have. No idea. How happy looking at this fic makes me. I never thought my writing would be this popular, but everyone who kudos, comments and bookmarks - even those who just read! push me to do more, and you have literal, no idea how happy that makes me!!! Thank you everyone!

Kelly and Simon stomped down the steps at the front of the Community Centre. "Neither of those two have come back yet, and I'm telling you, I ain't lifting another thing, until they come back!" Kelly cried. "I ain't being played for a mug," She plopped down on the steps, noticing the thirteen year old boy perched not to far away. "The fuck are you looking at!" She cried, and Five frowned, looking away.

"Should we call them?" Simon asked. With a sigh, Kelly dug out her phone and called Nathan. Curtis jumped when Nathan's phone started ringing. Luckily, he found it in the breast pocket and didn't have to dig much further.

"Kelly?"

"Curtis?" Kelly said, giving Simon a confused glance. "Why do you have Nathan's phone?"

"It's a long story,"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kelly sighed, and Simon stiffened, looking up at the boy. Five, who had heard everything, made no movement. "Where are you?"

"Um," Curtis licked his lips. "I'm on my way back to the Community Centre, with Nathan and his brother and ah... some big fella,"

Luther shot a look at Curtis, who just shrugged. "Anyway, we'll be there in like two minutes, so make sure no one's there, yeah?"

"Alright, fine," Kelly said, and hung up.

"Wait wait, have you heard from Alisha!?" Curtis cried, before taking the phone away, realising Kelly was gone. He sighed and dropped the phone on Nathan's chest. Luther and Klaus shared a look. Luther cleared his throat.

"Alisha?" He asked innocently.

"My girlfriend," Curtis said, settling back down beside Nathan. He noticed the hole in Nathan's chest had already shrunk a considerable amount since they first left. His power must be growing, because he's healing faster.

Luther nodded, looking to Klaus, but Klaus just shook his head. They can tell everyone about Nathan and Alisha's relation later. Right now they need to get Nathan out of sight.

\---

Kelly put her phone in her pocket and stood up, and nodded at the boy. "We need to get him out, Curtis is coming back with Nathan, we need everyone gone,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Simon said. Kelly shrugged.

"I dunno. What do you say when you want your sister to piss off?"

"I don't, I really like my sister," Simon replied. Kelly rolled her eyes, marching up to Five.

"Oi, kid, we're gonna need you to clear out," Kelly said, slightly unnerved by the way the kid smugly raised his gaze to meet hers. "There's a gas leak, so it's unsafe to be here,"

Five smiled thinly. "No there isn't,"

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, there is,"

"No," Five said, firmer this time. "There isn't,"

"Look, just get lost alright!" Kelly snarled. "I ain't above punching a kid, so don't test me,"

Five stood up, shoulder's square and back straight, a face a mixture of calm and fierceness that caused Kelly and Simon to take a step back. "Five?" Vanya called, marching up to him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Five lifted up a paper coffee cup and Vanya threw her head back. "Oh for God's sake,"

"There's been a gas leak," Simon blurted.

"He's lying," Five said, before Vanya could panic.

"I'm not!" Simon defended, quite pathetically, as Vanya gave him a strange look.

"Look, miss," Kelly said. "I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to take your son and-"

"My what?" "Excuse me?" Vanya and Five said simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Diego said, striding up to them.

"There's been-"

"If you say there's been a gas leak one more time I'm going to shove a gas pipe down your throat!" Five threatened, and all the colour drained from Simon's face. Vanya tutted and pulled Five back from Simon.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"How should I know?"

"So you haven't seen Klaus, or Allison, or-"

"No," Five said, Kelly and Simon shared a glance. A glance which Diego noticed.

"Did you two see anything?" Diego said, making sure his suspicion of them was clear from his intense stare. Kelly made no change in mannerisms, simply shrugged, and 'listened' out to try and hear his thoughts. Simon, however, open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, so Diego zeroed in on him. "You got something you want to say, my friend?" Simon's shoulders began to shake, and the only thing Kelly could hear was Simon's panic.

A pick-up truck skidded up beside them, grabbing all their attention. Curtis jumped out of the back seat. "What did I tell you!?" He yelled, but Klaus hopped out milliseconds later.

"It's fine, they're with us," Klaus said, the truck creaking against Luther's weight leaving it.

"Wh-Klaus?" Diego called. "What are you doing in a truck, do you even know how to drive?"

"Long story," Klaus said, moving past Curtis to check on Nathan.

"Where's Allison?" Luther asked, Curtis' head snapping up to him.

"We dropped her off at a kiosk with Alisha," Vanya replied.

"With Alisha!?" Curtis yelled. He then looked at each of the strangers in turn, finally recognising them. Everyone ignored him.

"How, the van was stolen?" Luther said.

"No?" Diego said, pointing to where he parked the van. Luther's face fell.

"Did you steal that truck to try and find the van!?" Five asked, a weak giggle escaping his throat as he said it. Luther ground his teeth together.

"Oh my God," Diego whispered, and Vanya rubbed her temples.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Curtis said. "What do you want with Alisha?"

"Hate to break up the social gathering, but we got a code red situation here!" Klaus cried, gesturing wildly at the truck. Diego jumped into a fighting stance, and Klaus shook his head softly, so he relaxed. Curtis rubbed his forehead.

"Is the rest of the Community Centre empty?" He asked, and Kelly shrugged with a nod. Luther reached into the truck, wrapping Nathan in the tarp and chucking the boy over his shoulder.

"Please don't tell me there's a dead body in there!" Diego stated, pointing at the tarp. Vanya's eyes widened, and chuckled nervously.

"Don't be silly," She said. Luther and Klaus shifted awkwardly. "Oh you've got to be kidding me,"

Curtis tapped Luther with the back of his hand. "Come on, before someone sees us,"

Simon and Kelly jogged ahead, Diego, Vanya and Five following with expressions of frustration, Curtis, Klaus and Luther behind and scouting for any witnesses. Simon and Kelly pulled out a mattress that was hidden in one of the abandoned trunks. Luther dropped Nathan on the mattress, pulling the tarp off him.

"Wait, is that...?" Vanya said. Diego sighed, taking a seat on one of the chairs that Simon and Kelly had spent the day stacking.

"Okay, I think it's about time you told us about your little adventure?"

Klaus sat cross legged beside Nathan and put his head in his hands. "When we tried to find the van, Nathan took us to a joyriding spot, and a gang showed up trying to steal the truck," Klaus explained, exhausted. "One of them pulled out a gun and..." He weakly threw his hands up, clapping his knees on the way down.

"Okay, well..." Vanya said, shuffling on the spot. "How long do you reckon it'll take before Nathan wakes up?"

Curtis, who was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back just shrugged. "Three hours at least, I'd say,"

"We don't have three hours," Simon said, curling in on himself when everyone turned to look at him. "I-I mean, the Centre is closing soon, our probation worker he'll be around to lock up,"

Almost everyone in the room cursed at the same time. Kelly tapped her foot anxiously on the ground, before stopping suddenly. "We could lock up first," She said. "Our probation worker is really lazy, if he see's it's locked already, he'll probably just say 'Fuck it' and go home,"

"That's a real clever plan you got there, but there's only one problem," Five said, leaning forward in his seat. "We don't have keys,"

"Nathan does," Simon said quietly.

"Why does Nathan have the keys to the Community Centre?" Luther asked.

"He's homeless," Said Simon. "He lives here,"

"My God," Said Vanya. "That's-"

"Genius," Klaus said. "I can't believe I never thought of that,"

Everyone stared at Klaus. "Anyway," Kelly said. "They should be in his locker,"

"Do you know his locker combination?" Curtis asked.

"No, why would I know that?" Kelly questioned back.

"I dunno, you two are, y'know..." Curtis stopped himself at seeing Kelly's eyes squint smaller. "Really good mates,"

Vanya sighed. "Does any one happen to know how to crack a combination lock?"

"I do!" Diego said and hopped out of his chair a little cheerier than expected, but then again, it's Diego. Simon showed Diego where Nathan's locker was and he got to work. Vanya filled the three teens in on what was going on, and Luther skulked over to the landing Klaus was sitting on. Klaus' legs dangled down the side, his chin resting on the bar, yet Luther still managed to be near enough eye-level with him.

"Hey," He said, and Klaus hummed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, I've had worse days," He said, tossing a glance over at Ben. Ben had practically frozen when he saw the blood on Klaus' hands, and had been quiet ever since. He had his back turned, and hood up. "Thanks, for going easy on me back there by the way," He said, turning his attention back to Luther. "I know it couldn't have been easy with me freaking out like that,"

"Well, you did just tell me you were in Vietnam, it doesn't take a genius to guess what you were thinking right then," Luther said. A quick image of Klaus flashed in his mind, when they were in the bowling alley, the day of the Apocalypse. He had been covering his ears, the first one to cower away and now Luther knew why. And he was kicking himself for not noticing. "How long were gone for?"

"About ten months," Klaus sighed. "Ten minutes here though. It was just after I escaped from Hazel and Cha-Cha,"

Luther looked at Klaus, really looked, as if only seeing him for the first time. He noticed all the small little details he hadn't before. His beard was thicker, his arms were toned and that jacket - God, how could Luther have not noticed the army jacket? Not only was it nowhere near as Gothic or flamboyant as Klaus' normal clothes, it's a goddamn army jacket! Luther kicked meekly at the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Was all he could say. "It's hard... being isolated from everything you've known," Klaus rolled his head on the bar, giving Luther a knowing and encouraging smile.

Diego got the locker open and announced he was going to pick up Allison and Alisha, waving down Luther and Curtis who wanted to go to, explaining it would be best if the two weren't bombarded. Simon and Kelly went around and locked up all the doors while Five interrogated Curtis on time travel. Curtis didn't really have much advice to offer, and each question Five asked only made Curtis more confused. When Diego knocked on the doors, he was only too happy to get away from Five and let them in.

He wrapped his arms around Alisha, who smiled shyly and embraced it, tucking her head low to avoid skin on skin contact.

"Your little brother is weird man," He said. "He asked me if I was an acorn,"

"Yeah, don't call him little," Diego said, clapping Curtis on the shoulder as he walked past. Curtis spied Allison over Alisha's shoulder and broke away. He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about earlier, getting annoyed and that. I thought you was gonna hurt Alisha," He extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

"And you," Allison said, taking the offered hand. She gave Alisha a little nudge. "I think it's nice, that Alisha has someone looking out for her,"

"Have you two met?" Alisha asked. Curtis frowned.

"She came by the Community Centre looking for you?"

Alisha looked back at Allison. "You came... looking for me first?"

Allison shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you are the reason I'm here,"

Alisha fought against the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Allison came all the way from America not to see her Mum, not to confront the woman who sold her but... to talk to Alisha? Alisha sniffed nonchalantly. "Thanks,"

Allison tossed a gesture down the hall. "I better go see if my idiotic brothers are okay," She said, leaving Curtis and Alisha alone in the corridor. 

"So... you have a sister," Curtis said. 

"Yeah, it's weird," Alisha said, folding her arms and resting her weight on one leg. "She's cool though. I really like her," She began to bounce her leg, and Curtis could see her face slowly pull downwards. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose. "My Mum's a cow though. A fat bitch!" She sobbed, and Curtis took her by the shoulders. 

"Hey, hey it's alright-"

"It isn't though, is it?" She said. "My Mum never was a good Mum, but she was still my Mum and now," She pulled out of Curtis' grasp. "Now I find out she sold my sister. Actually sold her,"

"She what?" 

"Yeah," Alisha nodded. "Sold her for a few hundred pounds. Who could do something like that?" Curtis didn't know what to say, and simply fidgeted with his fingers, but eventually Alisha managed to level out her breathing and calm down. "Did you hear about me being kind of related to Nathan?"

"Prick," They both said, and then laughed at one another. Curtis gave a nod to the community hall. "Come on, before Shaun sees us," 

\--- 

"Hey," Luther said when Allison walked into the hall. She smiled to him and made her way over. "I heard you went to go visit your Mom?"

Allison scoffed and turned her head away. "Yeah," 

"I guess it didn't go well?" 

Allison shook her head slowly, still not looking at Luther. "She was... I don't even know," She dragged her eyes back to Luther. "I heard you had a little fun today yourself?" 

Luther grunted. "Klaus' brother is a piece of work," 

Allison chuckled. "Heard as much from Alisha. Sounds like the two are going to get along well,"

"Too well," Luther said. "So... Alisha is...?"

"Good," Allison nodded. "She's a good kid. She's had a tough few years lately, but she's got a sensitive heart," 

"Sounds like someone I know," Luther smiled. Allison smiled too, looking down at her hands. 

"Do we all have to be here?" Five asked no one in particular. "As much as I enjoy hiding in the middle of a community hall, the only thing we're really waiting for is for Nathan to wake up, right?" 

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Curtis said as he came in with Alisha. "Shaun can be here any minute," 

Allison waved Alisha over. "Alisha, this is Luther, my brother," 

"You're the one who was on the moon?" She said, a hint of disbelief staining her words, yet Allison felt a weak pang hit her heart, not at the fact she was pointing out Luther's isolation, but after so many promises and stories, Claire has still yet to meet her hero. Her Spaceboy. 

Luther cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's, that's me," 

"That's pretty cool," 

Diego puffed out his cheeks, playing with one of his stolen kitchen knives. He flung the knife forward, curving mid trajectory and burying it in the wall. "OI!" Kelly yelled. "We're the ones whose gonna have to fix that you muppet! Why do you even have-" Simon lurched forward and slapped his hand over her mouth. At first she growled, attempted to reef him away from her when she stopped and realised why he shut her up. 

The front door was rattling. Everyone tensed, too scared to even breath lest it give their position away. They waited. Two minutes pass, three, four. After about ten minutes, Diego pressed himself against the corridor wall and sneaked down to the door. "He's gone!" He called back, and Kelly smacked Simon's hand away. 

"Well that was the most stressful thing I've ever experienced," Vanya said. 

"Really?" Diego snorted. "Because I seem to recall a few slightly more distressing moments of yours," Vanya pouted at him. 

"Back to my earlier statement," Five said, his fingers clenching on the table he was leaning against. "Do we have to stay here anymore?"

"Why, you got some important business to take care of?" Diego said, lifting his elbow to rest on the landing, Allison kicking his foot. Five clenched his jaw, aggressively hanging his head. 

"Five's right," Vanya said. "We don't really need to be here," 

Klaus folded his arms on the bars. "Don't you guys want to meet Nathan? Properly I mean," 

"I think Nathan's had enough excitement for one day," Luther said. "Besides, we're here for another couple days. We have plenty of time,"

"Right, well whose gonna stay here with Nathan?" Kelly asked. "He won't admit it, but he doesn't like waking up alone since..." She trailed off, but the Hargreeves stared at her, clearly wanting an answer. 

"The first time he died, right," Alisha continued. "He didn't wake up for like, a week, when we already buried him and that," 

"The only reason we dug him up is because Kelly heard his thoughts," Simon added. 

"Jesus," Vanya said, feeling like someone had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart. Klaus looked down morbidly at the still body resting beside him. 

"I'll stay," He said. 

Alisha shifted her weight. "Yeah me and all. I'm... actually probably gonna spend the night," 

"What?" Curtis said. "Why!?"

"Don't fancy going home right now," She said with a scowl. Allison rubbed Alisha's arm. 

"You're welcome to stay with us at the hotel we're staying at. We can rent out another room, we have the money-" Alisha cut her off with a shake of her head. 

"Nah, nah I'm alright," She said quietly. 

"Then I'll stay too," Allison said. "No way in hell am I letting Klaus drive again," 

"Drive what, the truck they stole?" Diego said. 

"No, we are taking that truck to it's rightful owner, replacing the tarp and paying for any damages," Luther said, causing Klaus to groan and fall backwards. 

Allison put her hands on his shoulder. "I'll deal with it," She said, leading him and their siblings out of the Centre. 

"You sure you'll be alright tonight?" Curtis said. 

"Yeah, fine," Alisha said. "I think I need to talk to Nathan anyway. Y'know, about... stuff," 

"Yeah," He nodded. 

"And don't worry, if he starts to piss me off I'll bash his head in with a chair," 

"If you get a chance, record that for me, will you?"

"Obviously," She grinned. Curtis chuckled and made his way out with Kelly and Simon, who tossed Alisha the keys. Alisha showed Allison to a back room with a couple of couches where they sat. 

"How long have you and Curtis been together?" Allison asked. Alisha shrugged, playing with her zippy. 

"Few months. Little after we started our Community Service," She replied. "He's been dead cool about the power thing, right, coz people don't remember when I do, y'know, it's like something takes over. So like, we don't touch or nothing, we just kind of..." She stopped. "I just remembered you're my sister, and I probably shouldn't be saying this,"

Allison shrugged, leaning her arm on the arm rest of the couch in an effort to seem more casual. "Hey, you can be honest with me," 

Alisha rolled her shoulder up to meet her chin. "It's a little personal," 

Allison held up her hands. "If you don't want to tell me, I won't push you," She said. "I haven't exactly been the best sister to Vanya, but I want to change that. So, I won't push you,"

Alisha pushed her tongue against her cheek. She pulled herself up on the couch, plopping back down cross-legged and facing Allison fully. "Alright. So, since we can't touch each other, we kind of just... stare at each other, and like, do it ourselves...?" 

Allison nodded. "Oh," She said, her voice high. 

"It's nice though," Alisha said. "Like, normally when I have sex it's like, rushed and all over the place, I never get a chance to like, look at the person, you know what I mean?" 

Allison nodded, trying her best not to let her discomfort show. "Mmh. Hm, yeah, yeah I... I get it," She said, even though she didn't. This was more of a Klaus thing. 

Alisha's body deflated. "I miss though, sometimes. Even just holding hands, like..." 

Allison felt like every time her heart beat it was constricted by a cage. Alisha played with the laces of her shoe, her face solemn. Allison took hold of her clothed wrist and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm so sorry. There is a chance you can learn to control it though," She said, and Alisha looked up at her. "I can teach you a few tricks I learned as a kid. We all will, my family. We're kind of already doing it with Vanya anyway, that's a long story," She chuckled. Alisha cocked her head to the side. 

"You think I could?"

"Maybe," Allison said cheerfully. "Your friends too, the ones who got caught in the storm. We can help them too, if they need it," 

Alisha beamed, her eyes watering slightly. "That would so cool. I'm really glad I met you today," 

Allison mirrored Alisha. "Me too," 

\---

Klaus rapped his knuckles over the steel bars he was leaning on. The sun was beginning to set, and Ben still hadn't budged from his spot. Klaus knew it was because the blood had scared him, reminding him of not only his own death, but the death of many others by his hands... tentacles. That didn't make Ben's silence any less painful. 

Nathan surged forward, gasping loudly. 

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus yelped, his hand smacking into his chest. "I thought when they said you would 'wake up' they meant serenely, like a blond-haired virgin angel on draped elegantly on a cloud, not shooting into my face like a moth to my beautiful eyes," 

Nathan relaxed, letting out the deep breath he just sucked in with a manic giggle. He looked around the Community Centre, and then noticed he was on his mattress. He raised an eyebrow at Klaus. "Kelly?" 

Klaus narrowed his eyes with a smirk, remembering how she squared her shoulder's as she said 'he doesn't like waking up alone'. "Curtis, actually. Why did you immediately assume it was Kelly?" 

Nathan shrugged, wide eyed. "No reason," 

"You like her, don't you?"

"No! I'd never fuck a chav," 

"Never said anything anything about fucking her," Klaus said with a shrug. 

Nathan curled his lip, and scooched over so his legs were hanging off the ledge like Klaus. "Alright, well, maybe, y'know, she's pretty cool. Who wouldn't want date a girl who could knock you out?"

"Oh I know right?" Klaus said. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Four hours and twelve minutes," Klaus said. That was a trick he learned in the army, how to keep track of time properly in case you were lost and needed to ration provisions. He turned to Nathan. "What do you remember last?" 

"You, screeching like a banshee," Nathan laughed. "I already told you, so many times. I'm immortal. I'll be fine, no matter what," 

"Yeah well, it's hard to remember you're immortal when you're bleeding out all over the pavement," Klaus said, his voice breaking at the last second. He looked down, and Nathan saw the way he clung to a pair of dogtags he wore. Nathan chewed his upper lip.

"I suppose you've seen a lot of death," He said. 

Klaus nodded, shifting his fingers to grip the ends of the dogtags to hold them up to Nathan. "Dave. He died in the trenches," 

"What, was he your boyfriend?" Nathan said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"Yes," 

"Oh," Nathan said awkwardly. "Um... sorry man," 

Klaus dropped the dogtags. "Your friend Kelly told me a little bit about your brother?" He said. "He... died?" 

Nathan's jaw clenched. "Car fire. Didn't even know he was dead because I could see him," 

Speaking of dead people, Nathan remembered Ben and looked over his shoulder to see the boy shied away in the corner. He nudged Klaus with his shoulder. "What's up with him?" 

Klaus' lip thinned. "I guess the blood freaked him out as much as it did me," He said, his voice so quiet Ben couldn't hear. "It was rough," 

Nathan frowned, looking over at Ben again. He turned back, resting his chin on the bars, and Klaus was struck by their similarities, not only in looks. Klaus rubbed his hands together, leaning them on the bars. 

"Where'd Big Dick go?" Nathan asked, and Klaus chortled. 

"He's gone back to the hotel with the rest of my siblings. Well, almost the rest," Klaus pulled his arms back, crossing them over his stomach. "You see, my sister Allison came here to find her family too,"

"No way!" Nathan said. "Anyone I happen to know!?" 

"Yeah, actually," Klaus said. "Your friend Alisha," 

Nathan made no change in expression whatsoever. Three seconds pass, and he made a sound that was a mix between "Huh?" and a car honking. 

Klaus nodded. "Yeah. They're both here right now, somewhere," He gestured around. 

"Are you telling me I'm related to Alisha!?" he cried. "Alisha!?" 

"I dunno, technically?" Klaus said. "You should probably talk it out with her," 

Nathan grimaced uncomfortably, the doors of the hall sliding open. Allison peaked her head in. "Oh hey, you're awake," She said, as if he had sick nap. She stepped inside, Alisha following behind her. 

"I'm Allison. It's nice to meet you," She said, and Nathan waved. "We should get going Klaus, before the hotel closes for the night," 

Klaus clapped his knees, getting to his feet. Nathan tapped him. "Here, let's make a pact," He said, extending his hand. "No dying on each other, yeah?" 

"That's easy for you to say," Klaus said with a smile, shaking his hand. He trotted over to Allison, and Alisha switched with him, perching herself beside Nathan. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Allison said. "Hopefully with a little less death involved?"

Alisha nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Bye Allison," 

Klaus gave Nathan a weak wave before leaving with Allison. 

Alisha pursed her lips, clicking her tongue. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" 

Nathan, wide eyed and awkward, shrugged. "Go for it," 

"Thanks," She said, rocking on her haunches slightly. "So I know what it's like to have a shit parent," She said, causing Nathan's eyebrows to knit together. "My Mum sold Allison when she was a baby," 

"Fuck," Nathan said. "Even my Dad isn't that shit," 

Alisha nodded, falling into silence again. Nathan ran his eyes around the room. "So... Klaus and Allison?" 

"Yeah I know," She said. "Weird right," 

Nathan scoffed. "Too right," He hesitated. "Are we brother and sister?" 

"Ew," She said. "Probably," 

Nathan threw his hands up dramatically. "Well, its not like anything has to change, right?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Alisha said, her breath huffing a couple times. "I mean, it's not like we're blood related right? We're just like... cousins or something,"

"Or step-siblings,"

"Or brother in law?" Alisha suggested, before folding her arms over he knees and placing her cheek on her arms. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah a little bit," Nathan said, pulling his legs from the bars to face her properly. "It's cool though. I mean, you're already my mate so we don't have do this 'get to know each other' shite," 

Alisha couldn't help her smirk at that. "So what's Klaus like?" 

"He's deadly!" Nathan said. "He's so fucked up in the head I look like a fucking genius, it's great!"

Alisha laughed. Nathan grinned, glad he lightened the tension that had settled over them. "What about your one?"

"You mean Allison?" Alisha said, slightly offended, but she brushed it off. "She's dead cool and all. You know she's an actress? And she's got a daughter, can you believe it? I'm actually and aunt!" Alisha smiled. "And she's was chill about the whole thing with me and Curtis, like, I could tell she was really uncomfortable, but she was trying? And she actually listened to me when I was telling her about sex instead of calling me a slag," 

Nathan's jaw dropped. "I will NOT hear that kind of talk from my little sister!"

"I'm not your sister!"

"Don't be disrespecting your brother now!" Nathan said, before being promptly slapped in the face by his own pillow. 

\---

"So what's the plan here, Allison?" Klaus said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they left the Community Centre. 

Allison strutted over to the truck. "Park the truck outside the hotel, and report it stolen in the morning,"

Klaus' mouth fell open. "Allison Hargreeves, you devious little wench," He said, smirking at Allison's coy wink. The two jumped into the car, and Allison gestured at the wires. "Care to do the honours?" She said, and Klaus leaned down to them. 

"Okay, so you take this one and-"

"Why are you showing me this?" Allison asked. 

"Who knows when you might need it," Klaus replied. "I certainly did," 

"You wouldn't, if you had just stayed put," She replied. Klaus started the car and sat back up with a sigh. 

"What happened to us Allison?" Klaus asked as Allison drove away. 

"What do you mean?" 

"We used to be so close, you know," Klaus said, lolling his head back and looking at Allison. "You would paint my nails, I would do your hair, you would sneak out at night to visit me in the mausoleum," 

Allison shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. "I dunno. I guess, we all grew apart," 

Klaus' eyes turned sympathetic. "Remember that time someone yelled at me-"

"You mean called you homophobic names!?" Allison cried, her hand's squeezing the steering wheel. "Oh that man boiled my blood,"

"I could tell," Klaus chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen the team work as fluidly," 

Allison laughed at that because, it was true. Nothing makes them work better than when they are protecting their own. She guessed that was her fathers 'missing' ingredient to making them work like a team. 

She licked her lips. "Y'know, we still don't know what Dad wanted us to do with those files-"

"Oh fuck Dad!" Klaus cried, slapping his hands down on the dashboard. "Trying to work out Dad's cryptic messages is what got us into this whole Apocalypse mess in the first place," Klaus complained, and Allison chanced a glance at him. 

"Fuck Dad. Let's be a family of our own accord," Klaus said, and a small part of Allison's brain wondered if he was high, but she pushed it aside. She was taught to believe Klaus was lying, an attention seeker, a nobody. A lesson Dad had taught her. And she pushed it aside because Klaus was right. 

Fuck Reginald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short oneshot idea about Klaus meeting his mother Louise as a bonus chapter but didn't fit into the fic - would anyone be interested in the bonus chapter, posted as part of this fic of course?


	6. The Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bonus chapter because I love you all so much!!

Klaus rocked on his heels. He stood beside Nathan, who had just knocked on his mothers front door. He looked over to the other side of the road where Diego had parked. Diego was looking back, holding a steady gaze, and from the distance Klaus could see the barest of movements from Diego nodding. He could practically hear Diego saying "You got this. Just relax, you got this,"

The door opened, and Louise smiled at Nathan before looking at Klaus.

"Hi Mum!" Nathan said in feigned enthusiasm. "Guess what surprise I've got-"

Nathan was cut off by Louise bursting into tears and crashing into Klaus. Klaus huffed, having the wind knocked out of him before stiffening. He made no movement, and Nathan stared at them as if they had the plague while Louise sobbed into Klaus' chest. Eventually she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She said rubbing away her tears and shifting her gaze from him to Nathan. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet you,"

No one said anything, and Nathan's expression had yet to change. So, Louise gestured to the house. "You should probably come in love,"

Nathan glanced up at Klaus as he stepped inside. After a moment of hesitation, Klaus followed suit. His eyes roamed around the sitting room, picturing himself, aged ten, sitting in front of the television. It probably would've been a small block tv, playing some classic out dated family sitcom. Or maybe he would've been playing with baby Nathan, teaching him how to walk and talk.

"Think you've got a bit of explaining to do Mum," Nathan said. "I mean, you clearly recognise him, and is that a little bit of guilt I see-"

"Nathan," Klaus squeaked.

Nathan shut his mouth with the clack of his teeth. Louise wrung her hands together. "Klaus... I am so sorry that I gave you up all those years ago. I know it doesn't make it right..."

For a moment Klaus didn't say anything, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Why did...why?"

"My parents made me," She replied. "I was sixteen, young and naive and I..." she rubbed her hands down her jeans, before sitting down on an armchair. Slowly, Klaus sank down onto the couch behind him. After a few moments of deliberation, Nathan joined Klaus.

"The day you were born was... the scariest day of my life," Louise said. "I didn't know what was happening, I mean I wasn't even-" She stopped herself, running a hand over her mouth. "But then I saw you and... nothing else in the world mattered. You were so small. So beautiful,"

Klaus made no change in expression. Nathan's gaze flickered from Klaus to his mother.

"My mother wanted me to give you up," Louise continued. "She said, we couldn't handle another mouth to feed. I argued with her everyday, I dropped out of school, tried to find a job. Then... things started happening,"

"Things?" Klaus asked, voice barely more than a whisper. "What things?"

"You wouldn't stop crying. No matter what I did, you just wouldn't stop. The dog - our dog wee had, a chocolate Labrador - kept barking at you, or around you. Then you would just start laughing. At nothing, you would just stare off into space and laugh like you'd just seen the funniest thing in the world. 

"And then that man came," Louise's tone shifted, from light and dream like to a darker, angrier one. "He treated you like... like a piece of meat, to haggle over! And my mother, she wanted the money he was offering, so she took it. Klaus I swear to you, I did not want to give you up, I swear it!" 

Klaus didn't say anything. He stared at Louise, with hard eyes, his face not necessarily a scowl, not anything really. 

"Why didn't you tell me Mum?" Nathan asked. He stomped his foot, leaning forward. "I mean for Gods sakes Mum you should have told me!"

"I thought if anyone found out you were related that he would come back and take you too!" Louise cried. "I was trying to keep you safe, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you too," 

"Is that why we don't talk to Gran?" Nathan asked. 

"You think I could ever talk to the woman who sold my baby?" She replied, standing up again. She looked over to Klaus, tears burning her cheeks. "I mean you... you were my baby," She sobbed, went to reach out but pulled back. She closed her eyes and sniffed. Klaus mumbled something inaudible, causing both Louise and Nathan to look at him. 

"What?" She asked.

"How do I know you cared?" Klaus repeated. "How do I know you're not full of it?"

"I cared!"

"You sold me!" Klaus cried. Louise scrunched up her face and marched down the hallway. Nathan threw his hands in the air, jumping out of his seat. 

"Fuck. Great, great," He leaned his arm of the mantle of the fire place, looking at Klaus. "... I'm sorry man," 

Klaus shook his head, rubbing both hands on either temple. "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I don't know. I want to,"

Louise marched back into the sitting room, and threw a book onto the coffee table. "I cared!"

Klaus looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at the book, a small, black, leather bound book. Gently, Klaus picked it up. 

The first page held his baby picture. He must have been a few days old at least. The following couple pages held more baby photos, where Klaus was wearing funny baby-grows, playing with toys, living in a normal house. The next photo was a printout of the news article from the Umbrella Academy's first appearance. Articles, photos, interviews, everything that had ever involved Klaus had been cut from news papers and glued into this scrapbook. 

A photo of him and Allison, back to back, took up an entire page. Klaus laid his fingers delicately across the photo, tracing the huge grin on his face. He looked back up at his mother. 

"I cared," She said. "I loved you so much. I still do. I would have given anything to have you in my arms again," 

Klaus turned back to the book, flipping his way to the first baby photo. He stared down at his own little baby face. Reginald didn't have any baby photographs of the kids, so he never knew what he looked like. He was cute. Big green eyes looking back at him. 

Klaus frowned, noticing the faded black marks written at the bottom of the page. He held the book closer to his eyes, trying to decipher it. "What does this say?"

Louise bounced her leg. "It's the name I gave you," She said. "... Nathaniel," 

Nathan's lips parted open as he stared up at his mother. He took his arm off the mantle piece. "You named me after him?" 

Louise nodded, looking at the ground as fresh tears threatened to fall. Slowly, Klaus stood, closing the book over and placing it on the table. 

He hugged his mother. He pressed her face into his shoulder as she began to sob. 

"I'm home okay," He whispered into her ear. "I'm home,"


End file.
